Forever in Love: Even if they don't know it yet
by FaithfulHPReader
Summary: James glanced over at her and his hazel eyes met her emerald eyes. He felt her moving closer to him. It was the moment he'd waited for since he'd started Hogwarts. Rated T.
1. Hazel met Emerald

_Disclaimer_ - I don't own Harry Potter, blahblahblah, I wish I did, but I don't. : (

**Author's Note- I know it's short, but it's just a beginning chapter I thought of yesterday. The newer chapters will be longer. : )**

May 14, 1977

"Oi, James! Get over here!"

James turned his head to see who was calling him. He saw Lily, on the other side of the common room, waiting expectantly.

He quickly told his friends he'd be right back and walked over to Lily.

"Hello, Lily. What do you want?" James asked

"Here, sit down for a minute." Lily replied, moving over on the couch.

"Uhh, okay." This was weird, he thought she hated him. So why was she staring at him like that?

James glanced over at her and his hazel eyes met her emerald eyes.

He felt her moving closer to him. It was the moment he'd waited for since he'd started Hogwarts.

He struggled to keep his eyes open, her eyes were staring straight into his and he couldn't take it anymore. He slowly closed his eyes, finally giving it.

James felt his face sting as Lily slapped him.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked angrily.

"You were actually going to do it! You were actually going to kiss me!" Lily replied, shocked.

"You basically told me to! With all your 'Oi, James!'" He mimicked her lofty voice, "Hey! Wait a minute! You called me James!" He stared into the distance for a while, lost in his own world. He was slapped back into reality by Lily. "Hey! Anyways, you were all 'Sit down!' and I was all 'Uhh, okay' and you were all," He widened his eyes as much as he could, trying to imitate her wide, innocent eyes, "and then I was all" He imitated his eyes catching hers, "and then you were all," he copied her slow movement toward him, receiving another slap when he got too close to Lily, "and that was not fair!" He took a deep breath.

Lily just rolled her eyes. "When you stop babbling like a little girl, could you help me with the Transfiguration homework?"

"Augh! Your gonna do it again! Stay away from me, crazy!" He ran up to his room, leaving a room full of entertained onlookers.

Lily just turned around and resumed talking to her friends.

For everyone in the common room, this type of thing was a daily occurrence, but they all knew, well, except for James and Lily, that Lily really did like James. Even if she didn't know it yet.

**Author's Note ****- I hope you enjoyed it and I promise to make the chapters longer! You can hold me to that promise. : )**

Edit - I changed the date a lot. Just to let you know, I am planning on making the last day in 6th year June 21st. : )


	2. James' Precious Lily Flower

_**Disclaimer**__ - If I don't own Harry Potter in any of my other stories/chapters, did you really think I was going to magically start owning it just for this? NO! So, therefore: I STILL DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING RELATED!!_

**Author's Note** - Hehe. Second chapter! What mischief will they get up to now?

-x-

_For everyone in the common room, this type of thing was a daily occurrence, but they all knew, well, except for James and Lily, that Lily really did like James. Even if she didn't know it yet._

-x-

May 17, 1977

It was a Friday, three days after what James was now referring to as "LICK: Lily Is a Crazy Kid."

James, hiding from Lily in the library, was studying his Transfiguration book. It was the subject that had always interested him; it was the only subject in which Remus did not have to practically do his homework for him.

Even if Remus hadn't helped him all the time, he would still be a pretty smart kid. He just didn't live up to his abilities, abilities no one yet knew about.

If you had went up to a random kid in the hall and asked whether they knew James Potter, you would get a pitying look that practically said: "Only a fool would not know that _everyone_ knows James Potter."

And if, by some miracle, they didn't know James, just mention Lily Evans and they would have immediate recognition of "The Kid Who Won't Leave Lily Evans Alone."

When you asked them about James' talents, you would probably get a strange look that said: "James Potter only has one talent: Being star Chaser on the Quidditch team."

Rarely anyone would recognize his love of Transfiguration, or his hidden talent: brains.

When you asked who the top of their classes were, you would immediately hear: "Lily Evans and Remus Lupin, of course!"

But there was something that no one else knew: James was at the top of his classes too, the highest Transfiguration grade in the school, Outstanding on all his OWLs.

_He_ knew it, of course, but he wasn't planning on letting _that_ leak out! Convinced it would ruin his reputation of pranks and mischief galore, James held in that secret.

Little did anyone know, James was on the list of possible Head Boys for next year.

Were you to foolishly ask someone if they thought that possible, you would get the strangest look of all, that clearly said: "James Potter? Head Boy? Are you mad? He is the king of pranks, the Quidditch star, 'The Kid Who Won't Leave Lily Evans Alone!'"

But it's true. Only two people know it. The strict Transfiguration teacher and the crazy, old Headmaster.

So anyways, James was much smarter than you, or anyone else, would think.

Off in a secluded corner, James' thoughts were, for once, not on Lily. Drinking in as much information as humanly possible from that small textbook, you could say he was a bit distracted.

So James obviously didn't notice the red haired, green eyed girl walking over to his table, sliding into a chair across from him, staring at him in interest, completely silent the whole time.

Only when she softly said, "Hi," did he finally look up.

His eyes widened in surprise and he backed away slightly. "You aren't going to trick me again, are you?"

Lily looked slightly hurt, "I came over to say that I was sorry about that. I really just wanted to see if you'd actually do it."

James' expression turned humorous, "I think over the past six years that I've pretty much proved that I'd do that on the first chance I could get," Laughing slightly, he continued, "but I'm guessing that a chance like that wouldn't come up anytime soon."

"Well," Lily started, James could tell she was trying not to hurt his feelings too much, "I think _I _have pretty much proved that there is a slim chance of that happening anytime in the future."

James just smiled. Since the beginning of sixth year, not including incidents like the other day, of course, he had noticed a change in Lily: she was less harsh to him and seemed to actually care if she was hurting his feelings or not. To him, that was enough to make anytime that she would be careless hurt a lot less. He had a feeling that they might have a chance of friendship after all the years of hatred from Lily.

"Apology is definitely accepted," James' eyes were twinkling, "I could never stay mad at my precious Lily Flower, now could I?" he teased.

"Now that, that is when you start to creep me out." Lily replied, laughing. "Anyways, I have to go so, I'll, uhh, see you later." Quickly bending down next to him on her way out, she kissed his cheek and left the library.

"W_ow," _was James' only thought as he watched her leave the library.

**Author's Note** - Hehe. Second chapter OVER! I hope you enjoyed! : ) It is still pretty short; shorter than I would've liked at least, but I felt it a good place to end the chapter. One last thing: this is just a warning, but I might not be updating for a little while, perhaps until around, oh, let's see, the end of January, I think. I need some time to work on getting chapters prewritten for my stories. If you get bored waiting for an update, just check out my other stories. : ) Please remember: reviewing makes an author feel encouraged to write more and possibly faster, so hit that review button! I will tolerate criticism but nothing too harsh please! : )

Happy Holidays everyone! (I'm saying it now so I don't have to say it in January/February)

Edit - I changed the date a lot. Just to let you know, I am planning on making the last day in 6th year June 21st. : )


	3. Lily and James, friends?

_**Disclaimer **- I wished for Harry Potter for Christmas. It didn't work. I do not own Harry Potter or anything related. : (_

**Author's Note** - Oh gosh! It is my third chapter! YAY!

HAHA I'm back baby!!

-x-

"Wow," _was James' only thought as he watched her leave the library._

-x-

May 17, 1977

"_Wow_," was Lily's only thought as she walked out of the library.

However, once she started down the halls and up the stairs toward the common room, more thoughts flooded her head.

"_Why did I just do that? I spend six years trying to convince him that he has no chance and that is all ruined in a matter of seconds!"_

Approaching the fat lady, Lily muttered the current password, went through the portrait hole, and walked over to sit on a couch near the fire.

Just as she had gotten comfortable, the inevitable came.

Before she even realized he was there, James was crouching down in front of her.

"Hey, I need to talk to you. Come on," James said, grabbing Lily by the wrist, dragging her across the common room, out of the portrait hole, and down to an empty corridor where he stopped for a moment.

He glanced at the wall on the other side of the corridor. Lily, following his actions, saw some strange man doing ballet.

Pulling Lily along with him, probably to keep her from running away, he walked past the blank wall three times.

All of a sudden, a door started forming.

"What the hell is going on?" Lily screeched.

"Be patient and you'll see!" James replied, ignoring the death glare he was receiving.

Dragging Lily into the mysterious room, he let go of her wrist, walked over to a couch, and flopped down onto it.

Lily sat down on the couch also, moving as far away as possible from James.

"Explain. _Now!"_ Lily growled.

"Fine. I needed to talk to you so I took you to the Room of Requirement." James replied simply.

"And you couldn't have explained this **before** dragging me out of the common room against my will?"

"Well, no. Because then everyone would know about it, this is a major secret, not many people even find this room!" James gave Lily his best puppy dog eyes. "Please don't hate me."

The sides of Lily's mouth twitched but she continued giving James her best death glare.

"Well, you wanted to talk. Now's your time."

"Oh, yeah. Well, I just wanted to say that I know that you don't like me, and probably never will, but I still really want to be friends with you. Just friends."

Lily couldn't help herself from smiling a little bit. "Umm, that's a possibility, but I have one question. Why do you even like me? I've been horrible to you since first year and that's not usually something that gets a guy to start liking you."

"Lily, you don't even realize it, but you are extremely pretty, you have a great personality, and I've seen how nice you can be. Even if it was to Snivellus. You're always someone who your friends can trust to make them feel better and I know that you take on all of their problems, never complaining or expecting the same in return. You are probably the nicest person in the school and I know that, even if I have no chance with you, that there is nothing that could stop me from liking you."

Lily, deciding to ignore James' "nickname" for Severus, was blushing by the end of James explanation and it took her a moment to gather her thoughts and think of a reply.

"No one has ever said something that nice to me. I really would like to be your friend too," she paused. "Just one thing."

She lowered her voice to a menacing growl, "If I _ever_ hear that you've been randomly hexing and picking on people, _including _Severus, you can bet _everything you own_ that things will go right back to the way they were, and I will personally hex you into oblivion."

James sighed, "Okay. By the way, sorry for dragging you here."

"It's fine, really. I have to go now though. Bye," Lily gave him one last look before walking out of the Room of Requirement and down the corridor to the common room. As soon as she went through the portrait hole, she saw her four dorm mates, who preceded to drag her up to the dorm.

**Author's Note** - Hope you enjoyed. : ) I am hoping to have more consistent chapters, so I will try getting a chapter out every week or two. If I try too hard to get chapters out quick, the writing will suck, so don't expect daily updates! I allow criticism but nothing too harsh please.

I'm sorry it's so short but I wanted it to end here. Sorry. I really am trying to do longer chapters but so far I'm being quite unsuccessful. : (

P.S. I changed the date a lot. Just to let you know, I am planning on making the last day in 6th year June 21st. : )


	4. She's my friend!

_Me -_ If I wish _REALLY_ hard will I own Harry Potter?

_Disclaimer_ - No.

_Me -_ Please?

_Disclaimer -_ No.

_Me -_ Well, then I guess I don't *sobs* own Harry Potter, any characters, or anything else related. *runs away crying*

**Author's Note -** Chapter four is up! I know, you all love me! xD

-x-

_Lily walked out of the Room of Requirement and down the corridor to the common room. As soon as she went through the portrait hole, she saw her four dorm mates, who preceded to drag her up to the dorm._

-x-

May 17, 1977

James was sitting on his bed in the Gryffindor sixth year boy's dorms, a dazed expression on his face.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" Sirius asked, poking James' cheek.

"I'm not so sure but I'm thinking it has to do with the fact that he dragged Lily out of the common room an hour ago." Remus replied.

Peter was just sitting on the floor looking stupid, his favorite hobby.

Suddenly James shook his head and looked at Remus and Sirius.

"Well?" They both asked in unison.

"Lily-me-she-friend-wowwww!" James said incoherently.

"LILY is YOUR friend?!?" Sirius yelled.

Remus turned to look at Sirius, "How do you know what he said?"

Sirius shrugged, "I speak James-Panic-Attack-ish."

Suddenly James stood up and started dancing wildly, at which point Frank Longbottom walked into the room.

"I don't even want to know." he mumbled and walked right back out.

James then tripped over Peter, still smiling like an idiot.

"Ummm...I'm gonna go now," Remus said backing away slowly, "Sirius, tell me when he's regained his sanity."

"'Kay," Sirius said, watching Remus run out of the room screaming.

James was still laying on the floor, squishing Peter.

"Get off me, you maniac!" Peter queaked.

Sirius dragged the unmoving James off of Peter, who ran away crying as soon as he could move.

James, who was now sitting, leaning back against the edge of his bed, looked up at Sirius, who was staring at him understandingly.

"Sirius, she's my friend!" he said, sounding as though he was doubting his own words.

"I know," Sirius repied, "I know, James."

**Author's Note - ***ducks* DON'T THROW ANYTHING AT ME! PLEASE!!!! I'm sorry, I know it's a short chapter but *holds up hand* don't kill me yet, you get DOUBLE UPDATE!!! YAYZ!!! Now you don't hate me as much! YAY! Please review and I shall love you forever!!! Just kidding, guys!! But I will be really grateful. If you write on here, you understand how great it feels to get feedback on your stories and if you don't write yet, I hope someday you understand the happiness it brings a writer to get feedback on their hard work.  
Criticism is accepted but nothing too harsh please, if I get anything to mean I will be really pissed off. : /

EDIT - OK! I can't help it! I'm posting all the chapters that I have written because I CAN'T STAND WAITING A WEEK TO POST EACH ONE! AUGH!!! [there are three more after this one so you just have to love me! right?]


	5. SPILL!

_Disclaimer_ - I waste my time on here instead of doing my homework all day. Do I sound like I own Harry Potter or anything related? Nope, and I don't, so, sucks for me. D:

**Author's Note - **Here is the other half of your double update! Yay!

-x-

_"Sirius, she's my friend!" he said, sounding as though he was doubting his own words._

_"I know," Sirius repied, "I know, James."_

-x-

May 17, 1977

Lily was sitting on her bed in the Gryffindor sixth year girl's dorm, an annoyed expression on her face.

"What the hell is you guys' problem?!?" she shrieked.

Alice Prewett, Mary MacDonald, Sylvia Matthews, and Erin Powers, the other Gryffindor sixth year girls, just stared at her, looking just as annoyed.

Suddenly, Sylvia's expression changed, the annoyed façade being replaced by a one of extreme excitement and interest. "Well, spill!" she squealed.

Lily glared at her, "Spill what? If you're just going to drag me up here and expect me to cooperate, then you are sadly mistaken."

All the other girls started talking at once. All Lily caught out of it was a few words: "James . . . You . . .Where? . . . What? . . . . SPILL!!"

"You guys! One person talks at a time or no one talk at all!" Lily yelled.

"Well," Erin started, "what happened? We just see you being dragged out of the common room by JAMES POTTER and don't get an explanation of where you were?!?"

"Oh, that. Well, I guess he's going to stop trying to convince me to love him and now we are friends. No biggie."

"WHAT?!?" yelled all the girls at the same time.

"You think being friends with your worst enemy for the past six years, who has apparently stopped pursuing you, is NO BIGGIE?!?" Sylvia yelled, "This is like the biggest thing EVER!!!"

Lily rolled her eyes. "It really is no biggie. Seriously. So am I allowed to leave yet?"

Without waiting for an answer, Lily stalked out of the room angrily.

When Lily made it down to the common room, she grabbed her school bag and headed out the portrait hole.

_As if I wasn't worried enough that this wasn't going to work out but now they just have to make it worse by making a big deal. I know it's a big deal but I don't want them to think that, it's none of their business. _Lily thought as she went towards the library. _Ha! The only one of them who ever goes to the library without needing a book for homework is Alice and she wouldn't just decide to go on the spur of the moment. Alice plans EVERYTHING ahead of time!_

When Lily got to the library, she sat at her favorite table and pulled out her homework.

After finishing a Charms essay that was due on Monday, Lily had to work on another essay, this one for Transfiguration.

After a while, Lily was still having trouble finishing the essay. Transfiguration was one of the hardest classes for her.

It was getting late so Lily decided she could work on the essay the next day.

She walked back to the common room and sat on the couch right in front of the fire.

She didn't even notice the hazel eyed boy sitting on the other side of the couch until he softly said, "Hi, Lily."

**Author's Note - **So there is the rest of your double update. Well, if you put the really small pathetic chapters from your double update together they are more than 1,000 words so you technically got a pretty good update. : ) I can't wait to hear your feedback. I do accept criticism but if there is anything too mean I will be REALLY pissed off. : /


	6. Talking

_Disclaimer_ - I own a kitty named Luke! Not Harry Potter or anything related though. D:

**Author's Note -** Chapter six is up! *YAYZ* I told you I'd be updating better!!!! I really am trying to get out as much as possible but with school and all that isn't always easy. [I was supposed to be working on all my Latin homework today but I didn't. At all. xD] Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy!

May 17, 1977

-x-

_She didn't even notice the hazel eyed boy sitting on the other side of the couch until he softly said, "Hi, Lily."_

-x-

"Oh, hi, James!" Lily replied, surprised at seeing him downstairs, alone. "What are you doing down here?"

"Oh, I promised your friends that I'd make sure you were back before curfew, which you are, so I don't have to go sneak out and find you for them."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Normally when I stalk out of a room angrily they take the hint that I don't want them to know where I am, or to care for that matter."

"Well, I'm sure they just didn't want you to get into trouble," James said. "Why were you angry?"

"And it wouldn't have mattered if _you_ had gotten into trouble making sure _I_ wasn't getting into trouble?" Lily asked, avoiding the question.

"'Course not," he said, shaking his head, "I never get caught! Now answer the question."

"If you never got caught, you wouldn't get detentions so often!"

"If I got caught everytime I broke the rules, I would have to stay a couple years after graduation to make up all the detentions! Now answer the question before I _make_ you answer," James said, an evil glint in his eye.

Lily scoffed, "Like you could ever do that."

"Do not underestimate the power of James. Or the power of eavesdropping and finding out certain . . . _secrets._"

"Do your best, which is not much of a change from your worst." Lily said calmly.

"Ok, well I happen to know that you are quite . . . _ticklish_." James said even more calm.

"Oh no," Lily managed to get out before James started tickling her like mad and she couldn't stop laughing like an idiot.

Just then Alice walked down from the dorms to check if Lily was back yet and saw Lily and James, James still tickling Lily and Lily still laughing like an idiot.

"I don't even want to know," she said before turning around and walking right back up the stairs.

"Okay fine!" Lily gasped out, "Just stop it!"

The tickling imediately stopped and James sat back on his side of the couch, grinning evilly at Lily. "Okay let's hear it, and remember, I know your only weakness."

Lily sighed, "Fine," she repeated, taking in a deep breath, she began talking extremely fast, "AliceErinSylviaandMaryweremakingtoobigadealofmebeingfriendswithyousoIgotmadtoldthemitwasnobigdealandleft."

James just stared at her, "I have absolutely _no_ idea what you just said."

Lily looked down, "I _said _that Alice, Erin, Sylvia, and Mary were making too big a deal of me being friends with you, so I got mad, told them it was no big deal and left."

James smiled, "That's it? Well, they _were_ right, it's not everyday that a girl who hates a guy who happens to like her _very _much agrees to be friends with him."

"Would you stop saying that? The only reason you even know me is because you spent so much time bugging Severus, who happened to be my friend until fifth year. You. Have. No. Logical. Reason. For. Liking. Me."

"Do I have to list is out for you again? There. Are. Many. Reasons. For. Me. To. Like. You." James said, imitating the now blushing Lily, "Anyone would agree with me. But whatever, we are friends, just friends, because I don't want you to hate me anymore."

"I never really hated you." she whispered, "Sure, I hated the things you did to people, but I didn't hate you, I barely even knew you, you were just the annoying kid who picked on Severus and wouldn't leave me alone."

"Well, I had good reason to pick on Snivellus! He's mean to you and he hangs out with the stupid Death-Eaters-To-Be."

Lily sighed, "I know you don't like him, and he is a stupid jerk, but please stop calling him that." Lily's eyes were pleading.

"Fine. But don't expect me to be calling him," James gagged, "_Severus._ I don't know why you even bother being nice ot him, he's horrible to you and you treat him just like anyone else. How can you stand it?"

Lily glared, "I prefer not taking out my hate on someone by treating them like dirt or hexing them all day."

"Hey! I've stopped most of that lately! Sniv-- sorry, _Snape, _however, deserves special treatment!"

"I know. But it doesn't mean he needs to be picked on 24/7."

"Well, I can't be responsible for the other three, but how about one hex a week and two pranks a month? I can't just stop completely!"

"Well . . ." Lily smiled. "Thoses pranks better be worth it!"

Staying up talking late into the night, Lily and James both eventually fell asleep on the common room couch. Lily somehow ended up sleeping against James' chest, both of his arms wrapped around her. Both Lily and James with small, peaceful smiles on their faces.

**Author's Note -** Well, I personally liked the ending. I bet you guys are wondering what Lily's going to think when she wakes up in the morning. xD Well, I shall go write that chapter now! xD

P.S. This story does not actually match up with the actual '77 calendar, just to let you know, this day is meant to be Friday, so when they wake up it will be Saturday. : ) YAYZ! A whole day without classes! WHOO-HOO FOR THEM!!!


	7. Lily thinks James is a pillow?

_Disclaimer_ - If I owned Harry Potter, would I really waste my time writing this and trying not to fail out of school? Nope, so I guess I don't own Harry Potter or anything related. D:

**Author's Note -** Hi. New chapter! YAYZ! Lily wakes up. On a couch. With her former enemy/recent friend. Yikes! What is she going to think?

May 18, 1977

-x-

_Staying up talking late into the night, Lily and James both eventually fell asleep on the common room couch. Lily somehow __ended up sleeping against James' chest, both of his arms wrapped around her. Both Lily and James with small, peaceful smiles on their faces._

-x-

Lily was half asleep, resting againts the most comfortable pillow she had ever felt before. Snuggling closer to the pillow, Lily heard the pillow stifle a laugh.

_Wait, _Lily thought, _since when to pillows laugh?_

Lily's eyes opened, wide with shock. _Since when to pillows have untidy black hair and hazel eyes?_

The "pillow" smiled down at her, "Hello, Sleepy-head."

Lily almost screamed. She was snuggling James Potter, whom she had thought was the most comfortable pillow on Earth. _This. Can. Not. Be. Happening._

Quickly pushing herself of the now laughing James, she moved into the opposite corner of the couch, her arms holding her legs tight to her stomach.

"Why the _hell_ was I laying on you?!?" Lily almost yelled.

"Don't ask me, I fell asleep first." James said, laughing at the stricken expression on Lily's face. "By the way, I would like to inform you that you talk when you sleep. Do you always dream about 'The most-comfortable-pillow-on-Earth'?"

Lily could feel the blood rushing to her face. "I most certainly do _not_ talk in my sleep!"

"I beg to differ, and I'm sure your friends would agree. Especially since you clearly said something about 'The most-comfortable-pillow-on-Earth'."

"I did not! You're just lying!" Lily was now blushing even more.

"Sure I am, Lily."

Lily glared at James, "What time is it?"

"It's 5 o'clock in the morning. I happen to be an early riser and when I woke up I must have moved or something because I know for a fact that you never wake up this early on your own."

"And you would know that how?"

"I have _ways_ of figuring things out, Lily." James said, winking.

"You're just lucky that no one saw me." Lily growled, "Because if they did, you would be in a living hell for the rest of your pathetic, miserable life."

"Oh, I know you're just saying that because you're grumpy! After all, _I_ wasn't snuggling with _you_, _you_ were snuggling with _me_."

Lily eyed James like she was going to kill him. "I, being a normal person, am going back to bed." Lily said, stomping off to the girls' dormroom.

When Lily arrived in the sixth year girls dorm, she snuggled under her red and gold blanket and quickly fell back asleep.

---

When Lily awoke later, at 8 o'clock, she was in a much better mood. After promising to explain to Alice the whole tickling think later, Lily showered, got dressed, she picked out a muggle outfit, a pink short sleeved shirt and dark blue jeans with white flip-flops (yeah, she wears flip-flops in May, got a problem with that?), and headed down to the Great Hall to have breakfast.

Sitting down, Lily grabbed a bluebery waffle and looked to see if James was down yet. However, she didn't have to look very long before she spotted him, walking toward her and then sliding onto the bench next to her.

"Are you going to kill me?" he asked.

"Maybe, I haven't quite decided yet." Lily replied, jokingly.

He sighed, "Well, if you're not going to kill me, Sirius, Remus, and Peter might. Well, probably not Peter, he probably won't notice anything."

"What did you do this time?" Lily asked.

"Uh oh, you're about to find out."

Walking toward them was Remus wearing a hat that completely covered his hair, Sirius was close behind him, fuming, wearing a black hoodie with the hood up, and trailing along behind them was Peter, whose hair happened to be bright green.

Lily giggled as Remus sat down beside her and Sirius sat next to James. Peter, who couldn't decide who to sit next to, sat down on the floor behind Lily and James. 'Cause he's cool like that.

Sirius was furiously whispering to James, "You can pull all the pranks you want, James Potter, but you **never,** **_ever_** mess with my hair! Change it back now!"

A little bit of his hair was sticking out from his hoodie and Lily could see that it was bright pink. Lily giggled again and Sirius glared at her. "Do you think this is _funny, _Little Miss Evans?!? When my hair gets changed color, someone's going to get hurt and I'd really not like to kill a little girl who seems to find this situation _funny_!!"

"Lay a hand on her and you won't have any hair, pink or not!" James said.

Sirius gasped, "You wouldn't do that to me! You couldn't! Fix my hair, PLEASE!!!"

"It'll wear off by next week," James said, smirking.

"My hair is going to be pink for a week?!?" Sirius yelled, in a strangely high pitched voice.

"Yep, and you know that our school robes don't have hoods and I highly doubt you'll be allowed to wear that hoodie all week."

Sirius' face looked like all hope was lost.

Stifling another laugh, Lily turned toward Remus, who was trying desperatly to make sure all his hair was under the hat. However, despite his best efforts, a small bit of bright blue hair was sticking out in the middle of his forehead.

"You missed a spot," Lily said, giggling and pointing to the hair on his forehead. Trying to see the little bit of hair, Remus' eyes went cross-eyed tyring to see his own forehead.

"Squeak!" Peter said from the floor. Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus all stared at him.

"What is his problem?" Lily whispered to James.

"No one knows, Lily. No one knows . . ."

"Squeak!" Peter said again.

"Err, maybe we should take him to the Hospital Wing." Lily suggested.

"Oh, no. He'll snap out of it. He always does." James replied with grin.

"Oookaay," Lily said, still staring at Peter, who looked like he was hugging the floor. With bright green hair. "Anyways, could you help me with the Transfiguration essay?"

"You haven't finsihed that yet? It was easy! And since when does 'Lily Evans: Top Student' need _help_ with _homework_?!?"

Lily glared at James, "Just because you guys seem to be experts at Transfiguration does not make that essay easy! I need to finish it, help me please!!"

Remus stared at them, "This is the strangest thing I have ever seen. _Lily_ is begging _James_ for help with _homework_?! THE WORLD HAS GONE MAD! MAD I TELL YOU!!" Remus ran off screaming, losing his hat and revealing his bright blue hair in the process.

**Author's Note -** Remus is just a bit strange in this story. And Peter has some mental problems. But don't let that stop you from reviewing! PLEASE! xD I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope I get to hear your feedback!  
Criticism is accepted but if you're really mean I will be really mad at you!!!


	8. Will she find out?

_Disclaimer_ - Okay, I'm really getting sick of writing this [especially since I wrote the past four chapters on the same day and this one two days later] but I do not own Harry Potter or anything related. When Lily is mimicking Severus, those are direct quotes from book seven, don't own 'em.

**Author's Note -** New chapter out! I hope you like it! : )

May 18, 1977

-x-

_Remus stared at them, "This is the strangest thing I have ever seen. _Lily _is begging_ James _for help with_ homework_?! THE WORLD HAS GONE MAD! MAD I TELL YOU!!" Remus ran off screaming, losing his hat and revealing his bright blue hair in the process._

-x-

About a half hour later, Lily and James were sitting on a couch in front of a coffee table in the Gryffindor common room.

"How is this easy for you? Describing everything to do with an Animagi is not easy, but, of couse, your essay is huge! How do you know all that? That looks like more information than our Transfiguration book has!" Lily said, annoyed that James was so much better at Transfiguration than her.

"Well . . ." James started, hesitating. "Umm, I'm just good at it, okay?"

Lily sighed, "Whatever."

"This is going to bug you forever, isn't it?" James asked, smirking.

"Uhh, yeah! Why can't you just tell me?" Lily whined.

"Because, I can't!" James said, his expression changing to anger.

"What's your problem?"

"It's just none of your business!"

"Fine," Lily said, slightly hurt. What was going on with him? And why couldn't he tell her?

For a while the only noise between the two was Lily's quill scratching on her parchment.

"Be sure to add in the difference between a werewolf and an Animagus," James said quietly.

"Okay," Lily paused.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "for butting into your business."

"It's no big deal," James said, "I'm just not supposed to tell anyone."

"Why?" Lily asked, "If you can tell me, that is."

James sighed, "Because it's not just my secret."

"Oh," Lily said, resuming her writing.

"Does . ." Lily started and then sighed, "Never mind."

"What?" James asked, "Okay, I know you have a theory, probably wrong, but let's hear it."

"Well," Lily whispered, "Does it have anything to do with the fact that Remus is a werewolf?"

James eyes widened, "How'd you know that?"

"Did you really expect me to believe that his mom got sick every full moon? Did you think I wouldn't notice that _he _looks sick around every full moon?" Lily asked, "It really wasn't that hard to guess expecially after . ."

James' eyes narrowed, "After what?"

"Well, Severus _may _have given me the idea."

"How _may_ he have given you that idea?" James asked angrily.

"Hmm . . . Let's see: '_They sneak out at night. There's something weird about that Lupin. Where does he keep going?'_ I told him that he was ill, '_Every month at the full moon?'_" Lily mimicked her ex-best friend, remembering the rest of the conversation, _'He fancies you! James Potter fancies you!' _Of course, Lily hadn't thought much of it at the time, but why did Severus seem so jealous?

_Whatever, _Lily thought. _We have more pressing issues to deal with at the moment. Like the fact that James looks like he is going to kill that pillow._

Gently prying James' hands off the golden pillow, Lily waited for the explosion that was sure to come.

James' face suddenly went completely calm.

"Err, James?" Lily stared at him.

"I'm fine," James said. "I always knew he was a prat, this just proves it more."

James smiled at her, "I should've known you were too smart to believe that." James' face suddenly turned harsh, "I'd apprieciate if you'd just leave him alone, instead of . . ." James trailed off.

Lily was incredulous, "Do you think I would be predjudiced like that?!? I'm not going to _'leave him alone'_ because nothing's changed! He's still Remus, he always has been!"

James looked surprised, "You mean, you're not gonna hate him?" James asked nervously.

"Of course not! I've known him for years, why should this change anything? It's not his fault he was . . . bitten."

James' face was filled with relief, and then changed to uncertainty. "I'll be back later, I have to go talk to Moony." He paused, "And Padfoot and Wormtail, I suppose. You just may find out the secret later."

He was halfway across the common room when Lily yelled, "Oi, _Prongs!_" He turned, hearing the nickname used only by Remus, Sirius, and Peter. "Do I get to find out what the nicknames mean?"

He half-smiled, "Maybe later. 'Bye!"

"'_Bye,_" Lily whispered to herself, after James had already left.

**Author's Note - **Well, that's it! Lily figured out Remus' secret, but will she figure out James'? WAIT AND SEEEE!! OOOEEEOOO!!! xD

Criticism accepted, but nothing too harsh please. : /


	9. Lily finds out

_Disclaimer_ - Don't own. Get over it.

**Author's Note -** New chapter! : )

May 20, 1977

-x-

_He half-smiled, "Maybe later. 'Bye!"_

_"'_Bye_," Lily whispered to herself, after James had already left._

-x-

Two days later, James was still trying to convince Sirius to let him tell Lily the other half of the secret.

When all four boys were in the dorm, he decided to give it another shot.

Using his best puppy-dog eyes, James stared at Sirius, "_Please?"_

Sirius glared back at James, "No."

"But she's smart, she'll figure it out eventually anyway, just like she found out about Remus! What not just tell her?"

"The only reason she figured _that_out was because Snivellus happens to be a bit more observant that he looks and unless _someone_ plants another idea in her head, she won't figure it out."

"Actually," Remus interrupted, earning a glare from Sirius and a hopeful look from James, "she probably would have figured it out herself anyway. And she probably could guess that you guys are Animagi from all that she's noticed so far."

James looked at Remus as though he had just saved the world from an painful, fiery death. Sirius, however, was looking just as stubborn.

"She wouldn't have figured it out and she won't figure this out!" Sirius said, still glaring daggers at Remus.

Suddenly, James got a mysterious glint in his eye, "I say we vote!"

Sirius thought about the idea, "Fine, but Remus can't vote because Lily already knows _his_ secret. I vote for not telling her."

"I vote for telling her!" James said quickly.

So, in other words, it was all up to Peter.

Peter looked between two of his idols, "Well . . Erm . . AUGH! I can't take it! Lily helps me with Charms homework and she's nice to me so I vote we tell her!"

Shooting Sirius a smug look, James ran out of the room to look for Lily.

---

For a moment Lily was speechless. That didn't last long.

"YOU DID WHAT?!?"

Thinking ahead, James had, yet again, brought Lily to the Room of Requirement, so no one would accidentally hear her yelling and figure out that he, Sirius, and Peter are Animagi.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY SCHOOL RULES-- NO! _LAWS_ YOU'VE BROKEN?!?"

Deciding to wait until she calmed down, James sat on one of the couches in the cozy room.

The room had two small, love-seat couches facing each other with a small, square table in between them. There was also a big, overstuffed armchair facing a small fireplace. It was the same room that had appeared last time James had brought Lily into the Room of Requirement.

Lily, tired of screaming, flopped down, face-first, onto the other side of the couch James was sitting on.

"You could get expelled for this!" Lily said, her voice muffled by the couch.

Suddenly, Lily sat correctly on the couch and looked at James. "What animal are you?" she asked, her voice full of interest.

For a minute Lily was just staring into space, imagining what kind of animal James could take the shape of.

"Wanna see?" James asked, standing up with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Ooh, yes!" Lily squeeled excitedly.

When Lily looked back at where James had been, she saw a majestic looking stag. Even in the shape of a stag, James' eyes still had the mischievous glint.

"Oh!" Lily said quietly, surprised.

Quickly glancing at the door, Lily said, "Do you know how much tr--WHOA!" When Lily had looked back again, James was standing there, human, laughing.

"I never thought I'd ever see Lily Evans squeal." James said, still laughing.

Blushing, Lily asked, "Well, I get your nickname now, but what do the others mean? Well, other than Remus', of course. _That's_ just plain obvious."

"Well, Padfoot because Sirius' Animagus is a dog and Wormtail because Peter's Animagus is a rat."

"Oh," Lily said, thoughtfully. "How did you manage to do it anyway, becoming Animagi? It's supposed to be really advanced magic."

"Well, after reading enough about it, we decided to give it a try and, in fifth year, we succeeded. It was much easier for Sirius and I, we had to help Peter quite a bit."

"Well, I must admit, that is pretty cool." Lily said, smiling.

"Wow, who would've thought that _Lily Evans_ would ever find breaking rules-- no, sorry, _laws_ cool?" James asked, laughing.

**Author's Note -** I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'm sorry if it took a little too long. I have a lot of school work. : (

Criticism is accepted but nothing too harsh please. : )


	10. A strange dream

_Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter or anything related. As much as I wish it were different, I never will._

_**Author's Note -** _I felt SO bad when I realized that I hadn't updated for so long! I promise that I will try to be better on the updating but I'm not very good at keeping the promises I make on here, unfortunately. I will try though, and I hope that you enjoy the new chapter!!  
:E --guy with a mustache to keep you guys happy.  
P.S. I would like to dedicate this chapter to my big sister, sheeshleesh, who has added this to her favorite stories. Thanks, Elicia!

May 25, 1977

_-x-_

_"Well, I must admit, that is pretty cool." Lily said, smiling._

_"Wow, who would've thought that _Lily Evans _would ever find breaking rules-- no, sorry, _laws, _cool?" James asked, laughing._

_-x-_

A couple days later, James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter were in the, other than for Lily and them, empty common room, getting ready to head to the Shrieking Shack.

Remus, Sirius, and Peter still had the brightly colored, although fading now, hair that James had bestowed upon them. Sirius, deciding to get revenge on James, had turned James' hair bright orange, so now all the Marauders had matching, brightly colored hair.

"Promise me you'll be careful." Lily whispered to James.

"Lil, I've been doing this for a year and a half." James replied calmly.

"That doesn't mean you can't get hurt."

James laughed, "Are you worried about me, _Evans_?"

Lily glared, "Not a chance,_ Potter_.'

"Sure, Lily. Whatever you say." James said, attempting, and failing, to hide his grin.

Lily couldn't help but smile back, "Well, I suppose I might be a bit worried."

"Aw, Lily, I knew you would go soft on me someday."

Slightly blushing, Lily just rolled her eyes, turning when she heard Remus say her name.

"Lily, could I talk to you for a moment?" he asked.

"Of course!" Lily replied.

"Well, I just kinda wanted to ask you something," he hesitated. "I mean, are you sure that you're okay with this. Me being . . . what I am? Doesn't it scare you?"

"Remus, if it had bothered me, you would have noticed almost two years ago. Seriously--"

Lily was interrupted by Sirius, "Seriously? No, _Sirius_ly! Because I'm-" Sirius jumped onto a chair," -Siriusly Sirius! Off to save the world with my Siriusness! DADADADAA!"

Lily stared at him, "I think you just may be _Sirius_ly deranged. Now, as I was saying before I was _rudely _interrupted," Lily said, turning back to Remus and lowering her voice, "I am _honestly_ fine with it. It's nothing you can control and that does not change who you are."

Relief was visible on Remus' face, "Okay, I mean, most people would be terrified, and they are right to be--"

"Remus, enough of that! There is no need to be scared of you, it's just people like Fenrir Greyback that people are rightfully scared of! The rest is just myths and stereotypes, you really need to realize that you are just as good as anyone else and I do not want to hear anymore of you putting yourself down because of something you can't control."

Remus sighed, "Fine," he said, still disbelieving of what Lily had said but agreeing anyway.

"Okay then," Lily replied. "Now, goodbye, all of you. Get going before the full moon comes out!"

Without so much as a goodbye, Peter hurried out of the portrait hole first.

Sirius yelled, "See ya later, Evans," before following after Peter.

Remus said, "See you in the morning, Lily," before also leaving.

James, the last Marauder left, quickly said, "See you in the morning Lily and I promised I won't hurt myself." teasingly, before following the other three boys.

Lily waved to the retreating boys, stifling a yawn, before heading toward her dorm for bed.

---

_A wolf was running across a horizon with the big full moon shining behind it. In a way it was majestic, but it came with the eerie feeling of danger._

_Suddenly, a stag was running toward the wolf, running towards the danger. The wolf stopped when it noticed the stag, and howled, as if as warning._

_The stag did not back down. The wolf pounced, and both animals fell to the ground, blood splashing._

_The scene faded away, replaced by a small room with a table and two chairs in the middle of it. Lily was standing in the doorway, staring at the flowers on the table._

_Before she knew what was happening, Lily felt as though she was changing shape, becoming something else._

_Just a minute later, a small white flower lay on the ground where Lily was just standing a minute before._

_James walked towards the doorway, spotted the flower and gently picked it up. He walked over to one of the chairs and sat down, laying the flower on the table._

_"Hello, Lily." he said, as if it was normal to be talking to a flower._

_-_

Lily woke up, drenched in sweat. _'What was with that dream?'_ Lily thought to herself.

Deciding just to forget about it, Lily closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep for the second time that night.

---

When Lily awoke in the morning, she had completely forgotten about the dream. The only thing on her mind was that James was back, and that she had to make sure that he wasn't hurt.

**Author's Note - **Well, there's your chapter! I know it's not the longest, but I really wanted to get an update out for you. Remember guys, when you review, it really motivates me to update quicker. Also, if you have an idea for the story, let me know about it in a review!! :D I love to hear you guys' ideas! :D  
Criticism is accepted but nothing too mean please. :|


	11. Uh oh

_Disclaimer - I have never owned Harry Potter or anything related before, what's it like?_

_**Author's Note -** _Well, I hope I updated this quick enough for you guys. I know, compared to the other people on this site, I update like crap. But, whatever, I try and that's what matters to me, so yeah.  
P.S. If you have a problem with short chapters, just don't read this story. I know, I might be overreacting a bit, but seriously, I've said that the chapters aren't going to be that long and that I try hard with them and I really don't like my whole story judged just by how long the chapters are. I seriously like to hear what people think, but if it's about something that I have warned you about already, I don't want to hear it. *my rant is over now*  
P.P.S. You get a special part of the chapter! Sirius' point of view! And, for the FIRST TIME in this story: his part will be in 1st person!!

May 25, 1977

_-x-_

_When Lily awoke in the morning, she had completely forgotten about the dream. The only thing on her mind was that James was back, and that she had to make sure that he wasn't hurt._

_-x-_

It was early, 5 o'clock. But Lily didn't care. They had to be back by now, right? The sun was already peeking out on the horizon and they had to get back before they were seen.

Lily pulled her bathrobe over her pajamas, tying it quickly as she walked down the stairs toward the common room.

Seeing as it was empty, she decided she'd check if they were in their dorm. She had never been in any of the boys' dorms, but she didn't care.

She rushed up the stairs to find Peter sitting in the middle of the floor.

When she entered, he jumped up and started gesturing to the door.

"Squeak, squeak, squeak!" Apparently he was having some problems today too.

Peter ran out the door and, when she hadn't followed, stuck his head back in the room, squeaked, and disappeared again.

Lily, bewildered, followed the strange boy back into the common room. He pointed at the portrait hole, squeaked again, and ran away.

Lily followed again, through the halls, down the stairs. Until he finally stopped at the Hospital Wing. When Lily had caught up, he opened the door and ran to the back of the room, where Lily saw Sirius and Remus. James was laying in one of the beds, unmoving.

_Oh no,_ Lily thought as she walked to where the boys were.

Remus' face was buried in his hands and Sirius was looking at Lily solemnly, his eyes slightly red-rimmed.

"Are you scared yet?" she heard Remus mumble.

And that was when Lily passed out.

* * *

When I noticed Lily's knees start to buckle, I jumped out of my chair and caught her before her head hit the ground.

Well, that was quite a convenient place to faint!

"Uhh, Madame Pomfrey! A little help here?" I yelled.

Not that Lily was heavy, it's just kind of hard to hold onto a 17 year old girl while you feel like you want to curl-up on the floor, fall asleep, and never wake up.

Not that it was Remus' fault, although if you were to try telling him that it wouldn't be much help.

You see, Remus is convinced that because he happens to be a little out of control once a month (And, hey! He's not the only one, girls are just as scary once a month! Wow, I just compared one of my best mates to the female population of the world, creepy), it makes him a monster, everyday, all the time. And he's not.

I heard Lily basically telling him to cut out the self-loathing in the common room last evening, but I have a feeling that's not going to change his mind at the moment.

Anyways, after Madame Pomfrey came out and told me which bed to put Lily on, I decided to work on cheering up my furry little friend.

It didn't work.

"Hey, Remus," I said.

"Leave me alone," he mumbled through his hands.

"Come on, you know you wanna talk to me!"

"No. I don't. I'm not talking to anyone."

"Rem, it's not your fault!"

He looked up slightly. His eyes were puffy and red-rimmed. "Tell me how this isn't my fault. 'Cause I can't see it."

"You didn't know what you were doing, how would that be your fault?"

"Because it's still me! I'm a werewolf, the scary, dangerous creature out to kill everyone 'cause he's a bloodthirsty maniac!"

I hadn't even noticed that Lily had regained consciousness until I heard her speak. "Cut the crap, Remus. I don't even completely know what happened and I still know that it's not your fault. You had no control whatsoever of your actions and therefore it does not make that your fault."

* * *

Sirius and Remus both looked, surprised, at Lily.

Remus shook his head, "You don't understand."

"Actually, I think that Evans might be right," Sirius said.

"Yes," Lily said, hopping off the Hospital Wing bed. "I am."

"Whatever, Lily," Remus said before burying his face in his hands again.

"So," Lily said, breaking the awkward silence. "Do I get to know what happened?"

Sirius glanced at Remus before saying, "James got really scratched up and bled a bit too much. End of story."

'I get the full story later.' Lily mouthed so Remus wouldn't hear.

Sirius nodded.

Suddenly, James stirred in his sleep.

Lily was over in a flash, awkwardly standing next to Sirius.

However, James just moved a bit and whispered, "Lily."

**Author's Note - **Well? How was it? See, I got an update out quicker than usual! :D That's gotta count for something, right? Anywho, there was you chapter and please review, it encourages me to update quicker when I see that people like this story. :D


	12. He promised

_Disclaimer - I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING RELATED!! Sheesh, did you really expect that to change from the last time I updated?_

_**Author's Note -** _Another update! See, I'm getting better at updates! I'm going to be writing a lot this week so I will try to get out a couple chapters before too long..this chapter will be a bit short, but it will all be first person, Sirius POV.

May 25, 1977 

_-x-_

_Suddenly, James stirred in his sleep._

_Lily was over in a flash, awkwardly standing next to Sirius._

_However, James just moved a bit and whispered, "Lily."_

_-x-_

Just like I promised Lily, I waited until Remus fell asleep in his chair (we had been out all night so you really can't blame him), until I gestured to the chair next to me. She wanted to know the whole story and now would be the perfect time.

Remus was sleeping, so we wouldn't get him all upset again, and Lily still had no idea why James was here. Unconscious. In a Hospital Wing bed.

Lily hadn't left James' side since he moved over an hour ago. For a girl who claimed to hate him for six years, she's not very well at hiding how she really feels.

When she noticed that I could tell her the full story, she walked over to where I was, sitting next to the opposite side of James' bed.

She sat down kind of awkwardly. I could sympathize for her, it's kind of hard to be civil to someone who's been, I'll admit it, pretty horrible to her since First Year, even if she is friends with James now.

"Okay," I started. "Well, you know how Werewolves have no idea who they are when they transform?"

She nodded silently.

"Well, that's a big part in this. You see, I got distracted looking for Peter, I assume James told you his Animagus form is a rat by now?"

She nodded again.

"Anyway, he's small, you see, and neither James or I had seen him for a while, so I was looking around for him nearby while James kept an eye on Remus.

"While I was busy, Remus got a bit out of control and, don't get me wrong, James' Animagus form is pretty big, but he's not strong enough to hold off an out-of-control Werewolf alone."

Comprehension was visible on Lily's face.

"Oh," she whispered. Then suddenly she let out a dry laugh, "I told him to be careful. I warned him and he didn't listen." Her voice was getting higher and higher pitched.

When she wouldn't stop rambling on and her voice was starting to hurt my ears, I clamped my hand over her mouth to shut her up.

When she had calmed down, I removed my hand from her mouth.

She looked at me solemnly, "He promised this wouldn't happen."

**_Author's Note -_ **So, that's the end of this chapter. I know, it's short, but this chapter was mainly just for the story anyway. Sorry for not having the actual part where James got hurt, but I implied it and I didn't want to write any gory stuff so, yeah. Well, anywho, I will try to update again before the end of the week. :D


	13. Just had to make sure

_Disclaimer - I pronounced J.K. Rowling's name wrong since I was, like, four. Do I sound like I own Harry Potter, considering I can't even pronounce the name OF THE AUTHOR?!?!_

_**Author's Note -**Okay, I hope you all enjoyed having Sirius' POV but that's over now and I'm back to my third person writing, it is much easier, in my opinion._

_May 27, 1977 _

_-x-_

_She looked at me solemnly, "He promised this wouldn't happen."_

_-x-_

Two days later, James had still not woken up, just moved around a couple times with murmured words that no one understood.

Lily hadn't left his side since she found out what had happened, Madame Pomfrey even let her stay through her classes today.

The young healer had seen the way Lily looked at James and wasn't stupid, she wasn't going to make her go to classes where she wouldn't be paying attention, just wondering what was happening back in the Hospital Wing.

She had also let Sirius and Remus stay, but Peter had mumbled something about not wanting to have to make up work before scurrying out that morning.

Lily was looking worse for wear, barely having slept at all during the nights, opting to just stare at James and will him to wake up. So far, it wasn't working so well.

Lily, Sirius, and Remus all believed it to be their own fault that James was hurt.

Lily because he hadn't listened to her warnings and wished she had been more persistant.

Sirius because it was when he was looking for Peter that Remus snapped.

Remus because he thought that he should have been able to control himself, even though it was obvious that he had no choice.

They all supposed that Peter must have felt a little bit guilty, as Sirius couldn't help James because Peter got lost, but no one really knew what that boy thought. Not that anyone would want to.

Whenever James moved, Lily got excited and Remus and Sirius always seemed to be awake when it happened.

Lily was staring at James, like she had been all day, when he moved again.

"I don't want to give my platypus a bologna sandwich!" he mumbled, and Lily just sighed, as though she actually expected him to wake up this time.

It was only hours later that James' eyelids fluttered open and Lily screamed with shock, sending both Sirius and Remus falling out of their chairs in surprise.

James ran his hand through his hair (which Sirius had turned back to normal because he was feeling so guilty) and yawned. "Wasgoinon?" he mumbled sleepily.

"You're awake." Sirius said, dumbfounded.

"Uh, yeah, I s'pose so."

Lily was still staring at him with a look of shock on her face.

When James noticed her, he smiled cheekily and said, "Well, hullo there, Lily. Whatcha doin' sittin' by my deathbed?"

Lily could only mumble something indistinct.

Remus yelled for Madame Pomfrey after recovering from the shock of James waking up.

While the nurse was attending to James, a thought occured to Lily. She gestured for Sirius to come over to where she was sitting.

"Is he going to be a Werewolf now?" Lily whispered.

He shook his head, "Nope, the bite only effects humans, not humans in Animagus form. Madame Pomfrey will know, but she never asks questions. She thinks if she does, no one will come here because they're scared of being ratted out. Which is probably true."

"Okay. I was just wondering. Not that it matters, but, you know--"

Sirius held up a hand to stop her rambling, "I get what you mean." He let a small smile show on his face, "You care about our little Jamesies!"

"What? No! Huh?"

Sirius just shook his head slowly, smiling, and returned to where he was previously.

"Okay James, you can leave tomorrow afternoon." Madame Pomfrey said. "And you three best be getting to your classes tomorrow."

Lily, Sirius, and Remus all nodded, Lily blushing.

When Madame Pomfrey disappeared into her office, James grinned at Lily. "Missed your precious classes for me? Aw, Lily, who knew you cared that much?"

"I don't. I just had to make sure you didn't get yourself killed." Lily said angrily before storming back to the common room, ignoring the paling of Remus' face at her last statement.

Sirius whistled, "_Someone_'s got a bit of a temper, eh?"

James just ignored him, wondering what had gotten Lily upset.

_**Author's Note - **Well, there's your chapter. I hated to get Lily mad at James, but something's going to happen soon that has a big part in the plot so don't hate me. Why she got mad will be explained in the next chapter. *sigh* I hate to get Lily mad at James as though they never became friends. (They still are, she just acted similar to how she would, were they not)  
Oh, and I'm sorry it's so short but the chapters when we get to where I know the story's going they will be longer, for now I'm just winging it before the things I've already decided on happen._


	14. Sleep well, my sweet Lily Flower

_Disclaimer - I do not posses the amazing skills that it takes to write such the fabulous series that is Harry Potter. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING RELATED!!_

_**Author's Note -**In the bottom A/N I will be answering an anonymous review I have received, I know it's my sister, so, Elicia, if you want to see my reply, make sure to check it out. I updated really qiuck today!! :D I am proud, but also not-so-proud, as it is kind of disappointing, to say that this is the longest chapter in the story so far. xD_

May 27, 1977

_-x-_

_Sirius whistled, "_Someone_'s_ _got a bit of a temper, eh?"_

_James just ignored him, wondering what had gotten Lily upset._

_-x-_

When Alice, Sylvia, and Erin walked into their dorm they found Lily, her face buried in her pillow, wrapped up in her red and gold comforter.

Alice sighed, "What now, Lily? And why weren't you at classes? We haven't seen you since Friday evening!"

Sylvia snatched the blanket off of Lily and Erin forced her to sit up.

Lily's face was red , blotchy, and slightly puffy around her eyes.

Alice, her voice softer, asked, "What's wrong, Lily?"

"I'm a h-horrible, horrible person and I was terrible to James for n-no reason and it f-felt like nothing had c-changed for a minute and I probably hurt his f-feelings." Lily replied, trying to hold back her sobs.

"Wow," Sylvia commented, "who would've ever thought that _Lily_ would be crying over hurting _James Potter's_feelings?"

Alice gave her a look that clearly said '_That's _not _helping!'_

Alice turned her attention back to Lily, "What did you say?"

Lily recounted everything that had happened in the past two days, leaving out how James got hurt, of course. By the end, Lily was crying again over her own stupidity.

"Aw, Lily!" Alice said, engulfing her in a hug.

"But if you guys are friends now, why did you say that?" Erin piped up, questioningly.

Lily sobbed harder, "I d-don't know! I was embarrassed and it f-felt like I h-hated him again and I d-don't know why!"

Sylvia sighed, "I think you're in denial!" she said in a sing-song voice.

"D-denial of what?" Lily asked, mystified.

"Well, duh! You like James and you were embarrassed because--"

She was interrupted by a raging Lily, "I do _not_ like James that way! We. Are. Just. Friends."

"She's getting too defensive for someone who doesn't like James," Sylvia stage whispered to Erin, perfectly audibly.

"Whatever, you guys." She stomped off to the bathrooms to see if she could make her face less red and blotchy.

Once Lily had left the room, Alice whispered, "I agree with you guys," before the three girl erupted in giggles.

When Lily decided that she had done all she could, she stomped out of the dorm yelling "I'll be in the library!" before disappearing out of their sight.

She had almost made it out of the common room without incident, but when she went to exit the Portrait Hole, it swung towards her, successfully knocking her to the ground, possibly breaking her nose, and hitting her head quite hard on the floor.

Muttering a few swear words that she had picked up from her sister's boyfriend, Vernon, she pulled her wand out of her pocket ready to hex whoever had opened the door.

To her surprise, she found herself aiming her wand at a very surprised James Potter, a scowling Sirius Black, and an apologetic Remus Lupin.

"You're bleeding," James said stupidly.

"Really?" Lily asked, gingerly touching her swelling nose, her hand coming back with streaks of blood on it, "Oh, well, I suppose I am."

James, suddenly realizing that Lily was still on the ground, tentatively held out a hand to help her up.

Accepting the kind gesture, Lily gently pulled herself up.

"You have to go to the Hospital Wing, come on." James said.

"Okay, fine." Lily said reluctantly, she had never really liked the Hospital Wing and normally tried to avoid it at all costs.

Lily walked silently as James led her through the nearly deserted hallways.

When they arrived at the Hospital Wing, James followed Lily inside, earning a questioning look.

He shrugged, "Got a favor to repay."

Lily blushed scarlet at this, while James called for Madame Pomfrey, politely ignoring her blushing face.

He led her over to one of the beds while waiting for the healer.

Lily sighed.

"Something wrong?" James asked.

"Stop being so nice to me! You're making me feel like a horrid cow!"

James raised one eyebrow, "Would you rather I be mean to you?"

"Well, no, but stop being so nice! I was mean to you and you're just acting like it didn't happen."

"Lily, I don't care that you lost your temper and I don't really care why, unless you really hate me, and in that case, I will leave if you would like."

"Forgiven?" she asked quietly.

James grinned, "Definitely."

Lily sighed with relief. "Thanks. For forgiving me and bringing me here."

"Well, it was my fault you got hurt anyway, so it was the least I could do."

Then Lily remembered something, "Sirius hates me, doesn't he?"

James sighed, "Well, you know, _hate_is such a strong word and all, but kinda, yeah." he said the last part quickly after Lily had raised an impatient eyebrow.

Lily sighed also, "I don't blame him." She looked straight at James, "_You_ should hate me."

"What? After one little comment?"

"No, almost _six_ _years _worth of nasty comments."

James just smiled, "Lil, all is forgiven. Don't worry about it."

"Fine," Lily said, as the healer finally came out of her office.

She glanced at Lily and then said to James, "What happened?"

"The common room door hit her and she fell and hit her head." James said quickly.

"Oh, well then, nose is broken, that's easily fixed," she started, muttering a spell that Lily immediately felt remove the swelling and fix her nose, then Madame Pomfrey muttered another spell, this on of which cleaned the blood from her face. "Now, you're going to have to stay over night to make sure you do not have any other injuries, James, you'll be staying with her, correct?" she asked.

James nodded.

"Okay then, sleep well, and James, make sure to tell me if she has any disorientation, headaches, slurring of words, et cetera." she handed Lily a small vile, "Take that potion, it will make you fall asleep easier."

James nodded again.

When the healer had disappeared back into her office, James sat down in one of the many chairs, laying his feet on another.

Lily gulped down the potion and immediately began to feel drowsy. The last thing she heard before falling asleep was James' soft whisper of, "Goodnight, my sweet Lily Flower."

_**Author's Note - **First of all, I would like to thank everyone who has taken the time to review this story! It really makes me happy to have feedback on my work!  
Second, I would like to let you know that I have added an important thing to chapter 3 that is needed for the plot, you don't have to check it out, but it will make some future chapters make more sense.  
Third, PLEASE vote on the poll on my profile, it's for this story and I need you guys' opinion!! :D_

_Okay then, time to reply to my only anonymous reviewer!_

"eliciaaaa" 2009-02-13 . chapter 4 [this is my sister, she just didn't sign in]  
_Reply_ -_Of course that's the only thing you notice! *rolls eyes* Gosh, you're unbearable sometimes. xD_

_Anyways guys, I would just like to thank everyone who reads this and reviews! I'm almost at 50! *justonemorejustonemore!*_


	15. Stupid, arrogant Potter!

_Disclaimer - I fail at life. I do not own Harry Potter or anything related._

_**Author's Note -** Another update!! :D I'm hoping that you guys are enjoying the story so far!!_

May 27, 1977 [briefly] & May 28, 1977

_-x-_

_Lily gulped down the potion and immediately began to feel drowsy. The last thing she heard before falling asleep was James' soft whisper of, "Goodnight, my sweet Lily Flower."_

_-x-_

James smiled a bit when Lily fell asleep. She looked so innocent, so different from the girl threatening to hex him into oblivion just days ago.

James stayed up to make sure Lily would be okay. If they were both asleep and something happened to her, he would never forgive himself.

Around one o'clock in the morning, Lily stirred in her sleep. Her face scrunched up and she muttered a few incoherent words.

James laughed quietly, wondering whether she would say anything else.

"Stupid, arrogant Potter!"

James stared at Lily in surprise. She had spoken so clearly it had sounded as though she was awake.

She had an angry expression on her face and James was a bit hurt at what she had said, even if it was in her sleep.

After a while, her face relaxed again and she was silent for the rest of the night.

---

Lily's eyes fluttered open around 7 o'clock in the morning to see James smiling at her. She smiled tiredly back.

"Were you awake all night?" she asked.

"Yes," James said. His expression was one of slight confusion, "What did you dream about? You were talking again."

Lily blushed, "What'd I say this time?"

James put on a look of nonchalance, "'Stupid, arrogant Potter!' I believe. Also something else but I couldn't tell what you were saying." he laughed, "Do you always dream about me or is that only when I'm around to hear it?"

At this Lily blushed even more, "Shut up."

"Wow. Amazing comeback." James said sarcastically. "Seriously though, what did you dream about?"

Lily sighed, thinking back on her dream. It was like she was watching every time that she had insulted James. She guessed it was because she felt guilty over being rude the day before, but it had still made her feel bad.

"You," she said simply.

"Well, obviously. Care to elaborate?"

"Not really," she bit her lip. "I was sort of, well, _really_ mean to you in it."

James just laughed, "Evil Lily. Well, I do know from experience that you can be quite scary. No offense."

Lily laughed a little, "I really was horrible, wasn't I?"

James just shrugged, "It was worth it."

Lily smiled. Being friends with James isn't so bad.

---

A half hour later Lily and James headed back to the common room.

"Inspiration," James said to the Fat Lady.

The door swung open and Lily and James entered the common room.

James walked over to his friends and Lily walked toward hers.

"Oh my gosh! Lily, are you okay?" Sylvia asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Relax." Lily replied.

"Why didn't James come back until now?" Alice asked.

"He stay with me because he thought it was his fault the door hit me."

"Oh, so you guys are friends again?" Erin asked.

"Yup," Lily replied. "You know, I really should talk to Professor McGonagall about that door, I'm not the first person to be hit by it. Maybe she'll make it so it swings out instead of in. They really shouldn't make such dangerous doors!"

The other three girls laughed and eventually Lily joined in.

---

Across the common room, James saw Lily join in laughing with her friends.

"James! Snap out of it!" Remus said.

"Why do girls have to be so pretty when they laugh?" James asked innocently.

Sirius just scowled at him, "Sirius, knock it off. She was mean only _once _for the past two weeks!" James said, annoyed that Sirius hated Lily for one comment, it was actually an improvement for her. "She said it to _me_ so why are you mad?"

"How do you know she won't do it _again_ or be worse _again_ and you'll be heartbroken _again_ and we'll have to try and make you feel better _again, _all because you won't just give up on her?" Sirius retorted.

"Well, Sirius, _that_ was a run-on sentence. That's bad grammar." James replied smirking.

"Shut the hell up," Sirius said, still scowling.

"Whatever, Sirius."

"So . . ." Remus said, trying to break the awkward silence. "Has anyone seen Peter?"

"Last I saw, he was outside trying to turn all the birds into cats. I think he's forgotten he's allergic." Sirius siad, smirking.

Remus chuckled, "Either way, he's no good at that spell so it's unlikely that--"

He was interrupted by the Portrait Hole being opened and Peter running in being chased by what looked like a mutant bird combined with a very angry cat.

"He's," Peter sneezed, "trying," he sneezed again, "to kill me!" he managed to wheeze out before sneezing again.

They silently watched as he ran across the common room and tried to get up to the dormitories. He just ran up the wrong staircase.

Everyone laughed as Peter slid down the stairs to the girls' dormitories and the bird-cat was about to launch itself at him.

Lily, laughing less than everyone else, pointed her wand at the bird-cat, muttered something, and the bird-cat change into just a cat, which she walked over and picked up.

"Are you okay, Peter?" she asked.

"Yeah," he wheezed.

"I think you need to go to the Hospital Wing," she looked around and spotted the other Marauders. "Sirius, could you take Peter to the Hospital Wing?"

"Whatever, Evans," he growled.

He walked over, helped Peter up, and walked with him out of the common room.

Lily smiled at James and Remus and walked up to her dormitory, stroking the striped ginger colored cat, and her friends followed, still laughing.

_**Author's Note -**Well, how was it? Sorry if it's a bit too short for you, but there is a poll on my profile you guys could vote on to help me decide what length chapters would be good. Ughh, I'm going to hate myself after writing the next chapter, (well, at least I think it will be the next chapter, it might be the one after that) but it has to happen, so please don't hate me when you realize what I'm talking about.  
Well, I'll try to update again soon, but it might be a couple days..I hope you enjoyed the chapter!!_


	16. I warned you

_Disclaimer - Harry Potter and everything related belongs to J.K. Rowling. I do not own them and am not profitting from this story in anyway. All that belongs to me is the plot and the OCs and the names of a couple spells._

_**Author's Note -** Thanks to everyone who has review and added this story and/or me to their favorites and/or alerts list!! And now on to the chapter!_

June 5, 1977

_-x-_

_Lily smiled at James and Remus and walked up to her dormitory, stroking the striped ginger colored cat, and her friends followed, still laughing._

_-x-_

A little over a week later, James was hanging out in his dormitory with Sirius, Remus and Peter.

"Why are we just sitting around? It's the last full day at Hogwarts until September! We should be having fun!" Sirius said.

"Actually, Sirius, reading is fun. You should try it some time." Remus said, looking up over his book.

"Remus! Something that is fun for _normal _human beings!"

"Well, you don't exactly fall under the category of a _normal_ human, so that wouldn't help much." Remus replied, "Ow! Why'd you throw that pillow at me?!"

"Well, it's fun for _abnormal_ people like me!" Sirius replied.

"You know, if you're so bored, why don't we go out on the grounds?"

"Hmm, well, maybe . . ."

"SIRIUS! Just make up your mind already so we don't have to listen to your complaining anymore!" James yelled from his under bed, where he was making sure that none of his stuff was under there.

"Fine then! Let's go!" Sirius said.

When they were down in the common room, they saw Lily on the couch, petting the former bird-cat, now just normal cat, which she had named Ginger after it's striped ginger fur.

She waved at James, Remus, and Peter and ignored Sirius, which she had been doing since he decided to hate her.

"Bye, Lily!" James called before following his friends out of the Portrait Hole.

They walked through the castle, Sirius babbling about what they could do when they got outside.

When they finally made it outside, they walked over to their favorite tree and sat beneath it. Well, Peter decided to sit _in_ it, but close enough.

Sirius' eyes lit up, "Snivellus and the scum he pretends are his friends are coming."

"So?" James asked.

Sirius' eyes widened, "What is wrong with you?! Has hanging out with Evans made you insane?"

"Well, no, but he's not doing anything to us, why don't you just leave him alone?"

"You've gone mad. It's official." Sirius grabbed James' arm and forced him to stand up. "You're coming with me." He glanced back at Peter and Remus, "Are you guys coming?"

Peter jumped out of the tree and practically ran to their side and Remus reluctantly followed behind.

"Oh, look. It's little Regulus hanging around with Snivellus. This should be fun." Sirius said loudly, catching the attention of Severus, Regulus, and the other Slytherins.

"Oh, shut up. At least I'm wanted at home." Regulus yelled, approaching the boys.

"Why would I want to be? That's not my home anymore anyway, and it doesn't look like your friend Snivellus is very wanted at home either."

Severus stiffened and you could see a small amount of pink on his pale face. "At least I'm not a blood traitor like you and your little gang!"

"I'm a blood traitor and proud of it, blood means nothing to me." Sirius replied calmly.

""Well, I guess that's why you're always hanging around with the Mudblood!"

James was shaking with anger, "_Expelliarmus! Levicorpus! Scourgify!" _Severus' wand flew out of his hand, his was levitated upside down, and his mouth was pouring soap bubbles. "Say that again, and it'll be worse," James growled.

"I knew you'd help, James! Now, I think little Regulus needs a bit of a color change, hmm . . . let's see, _abeocoloro cruentus aurum!" _Regulus' skin became striped red and gold. "Much better!" Sirius smirked.

Regulus' eyes widened, "_Spiculum!" _The stinging hex hit Sirius' arm, which turned red and swelled a bit. While Sirius was distracted, Regulus said, "_Liberacorpus! Accio_ Severus' wand!" Severus fell to the ground, spit out the soap bubbles, and caught the wand Regulus tossed him.

"_Stupify!" _Severus yelled, pointing his wand at Peter, while Regulus did the same to Remus.

"Now it's even," Severus said, looking quite smug.

"_Stupify!" _Sirius yelled, stunning his brother. "Not anymore," he replied.

"I fix that, _stupify!"_ Severus yelled, but James dodged the spell.

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_ James yelled. Severus' arms snapped the his sides and his legs snapped together. He fell backwards, his eyes widened.

"I'd say we're about done here, what about you, Sirius?" James asked.

"Yup," Sirius said laughing. "I knew you couldn't resist joining in."

Then James heard a familiar voice from the crowd he just noticed was surrounding him. "You arrogant prat! You're just as bad as them! _Congelo! Furnunculus! Incarcerous!" _Lily yelled, furious. He was frozen in place, boils appearing on his face, and ropes wrapping themselves around him. "I warned you!" Lily yelled before storming off to the castle.

The only thing James could think of as Lily made her was back into the castle was her previous warning, "_If I_ ever _hear that you've been randomly hexing and picking on people,_ including _Severus, you can bet_ everything you own that _things will go right back to the way they were, and I will personally hex you into oblivion."_

_**Author's Note - **I am so sorry! But it had to happen for the plot. D: I'm sorry if the 'action scene' wasn't very good, I wasn't sure exactly how to do it._

__

The following spells I made up the incantation for:  
'abeocoloro cruentus aurum' - In Latin it roughly means 'I change the color to red and gold.' It is the incantation for the color changing charm.  
'congelo' - In Latin it means 'I freeze.' It is the incantation for the freezing charm.  
'spiculum' - In Latin it means 'sting.' It is the incantation for the stinging hex.  
The rest of the spells used were created by J.K. Rowling.

I also have one thing to clarify. Frank Longbottom is a seventh year right now, one year older than them. He came into their dormitory that one time because he is Head Boy and heard strange noises and decided to check it out. Just to clarify. :D


	17. Keeping his mind off Lily

_**Author's Note - **_I am so sorry! This chapter is a week later than I promised some of you! To make up for it, there will be at least another update this weekend, maybe two!! I'm so sorry!

_Disclaimer - _I do not own Harry Potter or anything related, if I did I wouldn't be asking my mom for a new phone, I would be going out and buying it myself. ['Cause, you know, I would be old AND rich!]

June 21st, 1977

_-x-_

_The only thing James could think of as Lily made her was back into the castle was her previous warning, "_If I _ever _hear that you've been randomly hexing and picking on people,_ including _Severus, you can bet _everything you own _that things will go right back to the way they were, and I will personally hex you into oblivion."

_-x-_

James was trying to make his summer as normal as possible. The situation was the same, basically. Lily and he weren't friends, he knew she couldn't care less about him, and his friends were spending the summer. Well, Remus was spending the summer, Sirius lived there, and Peter's mother didn't allow him to come for the whole summer so he was coming for a while in a couple of weeks. But really, things were pretty normal.

So why did he feel so empty? Even his parents had noticed the difference, he was more quiet and much less enthusiastic.

When he heard his mother call him for breakfast at 8 o'clock, James hopped out of bed and walked down to the kitchen, preparing a half-smile on his face.

"Good morning, James," Mrs. Potter said, smiling brightly as she placed a plate full of eggs, bacon, and pancakes in front of James' chair.

"Good morning, Mum," James replied sleepily.

Remus walked into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes and dragging his feet. "Morning," he mumbled.

"Good morning, Remus," Mrs. Potter replied as Remus sat in front of his plate. "Do either of you know whether Sirius is up yet?"

There was suddenly a bang and a high pitched squeal heard from upstairs and the sound of thudding footsteps.

James cracked a genuine smile, "He is now."

Sirius ran into the kitchen, his hair sticking up in random directions, glaring at James. "Did you really have to put the dung bombs _under my pillow?!?_"

James laughed, "Well, that's the only effective way to get you up before all the food is gone."

Sirius couldn't stop the grin from appearing on his face, "I knew you'd get back to pranking me eventually."

"I had to catch you by surprise."

Remus smiled, he was glad that James was a bit more happy than he was at the beginning of the summer.

"Now, Sirius. I assume you're starving as usual?" Mrs. Potter asked, setting down his plate.

Sirius smiled again, "You know me too well, Elizabeth."

Mrs. Potter just rolled her eyes and left the boys to their breakfasts.

"You do know that I'm going to have to get you back for that," Sirius said to James.

"Pshh, do your worst, Padfoot. You are no match for me." James said laughing.

Sirius narrowed his eyes, "That's what you think."

"Yeah, right. I could--" James was interrupted by a snore from Remus, who's head was resting on his arm, sleeping.

The other two boys laughed. Sirius took aim and threw a piece of bacon across the table and hit directly in the middle of Remus' forehead.

Remus' head snapped up, "My platypus said what?!"

The other two boys were now howling with laughter.

Remus glared at Sirius and chucked the bacon back at him. It smack against his nose, stopping his laughter.

"Do I smell a challenge, little Remus?" he asked. He paused, smiling evilly, "FOOD FIGHT!"

The three Marauders spent the next twenty minutes throwing their breakfast around the room like 12-year-olds.

The boys froze when the door to the kitchen creaked open. Mrs. Potter walked into the room, saw the boys, and, instead of yelling, burst out laughing at the sight of them.

They did look rather amusing. They all were covered in various breakfast foods and the expression on their faces was one of extreme guilt, quite like two-year-olds who had been caught stealing cookies before dinner.

With a wave of her wand, the kitchen and the boys were cleaned and the dishes floated over to the sink and began to wash themselves.

"Okay, boys. How about you go get dressed for the day?" Mrs. Potter asked.

The boys grinned sheepishly and headed off to their rooms to get showered and dressed.

---

An hour later, the boys were outside flying, James having some real fun for the first time all summer.

Suddenly, Sirius stopped in midair. "I have just though of the most _perfect_ prank!"

This statement quickly got James' and Remus' attention. The boys landed and went to sit under a giant oak tree and discuss their pranking plans.

---

Three hours later, the boys were called into lunch, each of them smiling mischievously.

"What are you three up to?" Mrs. Potter asked as she finished setting their plates on the table.

There was a tapping heard on the window behind her and, expecting an owl, she turned and nearly screamed in surprise.

"Now, boys, please tell me why there is a giant squid in my yard."

James shrugged, "We heard that he gets pretty lonely during the summer with no kids at Hogwarts and decided to have him for a visit."

Sirius and Remus snickered.

Mrs. Potter smiled, "Well, have fun with that. Oh, and you guys are going to figure out how to get him back to Hogwarts."

James grinned, "No problem, Mum."

---

Later, the boys were outside flying again but this time also avoiding the giant squid's flailing tentacles.

Sirius and James laughed as Remus narrowly avoided the squid and, distracted, flew straight into a tree.

---

After a day full of flying and prank-pulling, James had absolutely no trouble falling asleep. It seemed to be the best day of the summer so far.

Too bad the same couldn't be said for Lily.

_**Author's Note - **_So, what did you think? Sorry the prank wasn't that great, I really wanted a good one for you guys but I really couldn't think of anything good. Please review! I'll try to get another update out today or tomorrow!


	18. Help me

_**Author's Note -**_I'm bored, so imma tell you a story: My brother decided to 'make' soap yesterday. Little did I know, he decided to mix it with my toothbrush. Yeah, I figured this out AFTER I brushed my teeth!!  
Now, that was to make up for this: I'm afraid this chapter is going be quite sad. At least, it's sad for me to write it, I have no idea what you'll think of it. And remember, it had to happen.

_Disclaimer - _I do not own Harry Potter or anything related, if I did, my brother would respect me and not do things like get my toothbrush all soapy without telling me. Oh, wait. No, he wouldn't. _Dang!_

June 21st, 1977

_-x-_

_After a day full of flying and prank-pulling, James had absolutely no trouble falling asleep. It seemed to be the best day of the summer so far._

_Too bad the same couldn't be said for Lily._

_-x-_

_Running through the halls of Hogwarts, Lily heard a scream and rushed into the room it came from. Her parents were on the floor, dead. Voldemort was pointing his wand at James, who was thrashing on the floor, while he cackled madly."Hello, Lily. You're just in time to watch the show," he said in a high, cold voice. "_Avada Kedavra_!" he yelled, aiming at James, who was whimpering on the green light rushed towards him and with one final scream, James was dead, too. Voldemort turned his attention back to Lily, "Now it's your turn, you filthy little Mudblood._" _Lily watched as he screamed those fateful words, watched as the green light rushed towards her, and just when it was about to hit her . . ._

Lily woke up at four in the morning screaming. Looking around wildly, she realized that it was all a dream. Well, more like a nightmare.

She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping she could get back to sleep, but it seemed as though the images were burned on the inside of her eyelids.

Her parents, James, the green light rushing towards her.

Shaking her head, Lily opened her eyes. With the Voldemort threat now higher than ever, Lily knew she was one of the people most at risk. She was muggleborn, Voldemort's number one target group.

Sighing, Lily grabbed a quill, an inkwell, and a piece of parchment. Maybe she could send James a letter, apologizing, begging for forgiveness.

_Dear James,  
I am so, so sorry. I know I warned you and am going back on my word and I know I'm really being a horrible person, but I really miss you---_

Lily crumpled up the parchment and grabbed a fresh piece.

_James,  
__Please, please forgive me! I know I was absolutely horrible but I really wish you could just forget that---_

Lily crossed that out and began again.

_James,  
__Please forgive me. If I could erase every day that I was ever horrible to you, I would---_

Lily tossed the parchment in the trash, giving up again.

Why did everything have to be so hard? Was a simple life really too much to ask for?

Lily buried her face in her pillow and began sobbing, for her lost friendship, for the constant danger just because of how 'pure' her blood was, for all the innocent people that Voldemort had already killed.

For what the world had come to.

---

Three hours later, Lily was showered and dressed. Nothing about her appearance suggested that she had spent the best of two hours crying her heart out.

He mother and father were both at the breakfast table, waiting for Lily and Petunia.

Lily quietly sat down and was closely followed by Petunia.

Max Evans grinned at his two daughters, "Good morning, sweethearts!"

Violet Evans brightly said, "Good morning, darlings."

"'Morning, Mum, 'Morning, Dad." Lily and Petunia both said in synchronization.

"Now, Lily dear, you must visit your friends today. You've spent the last two weeks hanging around the house reading, you must socialize once in a while." Violet said with a hint of a command in her statement. She was worried, usually Lily would spend all her free time with her friends, but now she spent most of her time locked away in her room, reading countless novels.

"Yes, Mum." Lily replied quietly.

"You're staying over Vernon's tonight, right, Petunia?" Max asked.

"Yes, father," Petunia replied.

The family of four spent the rest of breakfast engaged in small talk, Lily being much quieter than anyone else.

When breakfast was over, Lily and Petunia walked of to their rooms.

In the hall, Petunia scrutinized Lily. "There's something different about you. You're acting more freaky this summer than you usually do. What changed?"

"Nothing," Lily sighed, and walked quickly of to her room, leaving a quite confused Petunia alone in the hall.

---

Around noon, Lily was sitting at a picnic table at a nearby park with her friends: Sam and Rachelle Queens, fraternal twins, age seventeen, Frankie Jones, her neighbor, age eighteen, Julie Parks, her other neighbor, age sixteen, and Penny Hartnett, Julie's cousin, age seventeen.

Lily was being bombarded with questions.

"How's school?"

"What have you been learning?"

"Is that Potter kid still annoying you?"

"Can you go to the new club with us tonight?"

"Okay, stop for a second!" Lily said, "School's fine, we've been learning, uh," Lily paused, she had to make some of her subjects sound normal to muggles. "Well, there's, er, maths,"-(well, Arithmancy, but close enough)-"astronomy, history, and a couple of other things." She couldn't tell them about the rest of her subjects because they still don't know that she's a witch. "Oh, and J-James isn't really annoying me much anymore, and sure, I'll hang out with you guys tonight."

"Sound great, Lily," Rachelle said.

They talked about various subjects until about six, when Lily said she had to get back to dinner and that she'd meet up with them later.

---

After a mostly quiet dinner with her family, Lily got ready to go out.

She curled her hair and clipped half of it up, put on a denim mini skirt and a pink halter top, and found her silver high heels.

When she was ready to go, Lily went downstairs to say goodbye to her parents.

"Lily, you be careful tonight, okay?" Max asked.

"Of course, Dad."

"Be home by midnight, sweetie!" Violet said.

"Okay, Mum."

She hugged them both, "Goodbye, I love you, see you later!" Lily said, walking out the door.

The club was in walking distance so Lily didn't feel the need to drive.

She would be meeting up with her friends at the club.

Excited to hang out with her friends again, Lily made sure that she had her wand before she started walking towards town.

---

It was just past midnight when Lily realized that she should be getting home. She had spent the night talking with her friends and dancing. She really did have fun, which was a first so far this summer, but she was already late getting home.

"I have to go guys," Lily said to her friends.

"Bye, Lily!" They all called as she walked out of the club and down the street.

She was nearing her street when she saw it.

The Dark Mark.

_No, no, no, this can't be happening. This isn't happening to me! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!_

Lily started sprinting towards her house and froze when she saw what house the Dark Mark was over.

"NO!" Lily screamed, sprinting into her house.

She ran into the kitchen and found it empty, she ran through all the rooms until she reached the living room.

She felt like the world was crashing down around her, her parents were lying unmoving on the ground.

"No, no, no, _no. _This can't be real, this can't be real!" Lily kept saying over and over, wishing it could be true.

Moving as though her legs were made of lead, Lily walked over to her father. She checked whether he had a pulse and did the same to her mother. Nothing.

Sobbing uncontrollably, Lily ran out of the house.

Not caring who saw her, she _Disapparated_, not knowing the exact location of where she was going.

As she turned on the spot, all she could think was _James' house, James' house, James' house, _hoping that it would be enough.

When the strange sensation was over, Lily opened her tear-filled eyes. She saw a large, pale blue house and, knowing that James' family had a lot of money, guessed that she was at the right place.

Feeling numb, she ran up to the doorway and pressed the doorbell, which, in a different situation, she would find strange, as they are pureblooded, but now she though nothing of the sort.

She didn't have to wait long, she heard heavy footsteps approaching the door.

The door opened to show James Potter, his glasses on lopsided and his hair sticking up more than usual wearing nothing but pajama pants.

"Wha--?" he asked, still half asleep.

"Help me," Lily whispered, hugging him tight.

_**Author's Note - **_So, what did you think? Please review and let me know! If I get a couple of reviews I will probably update faster!! :D  
P.S. Longest chapter for this story!! :D


	19. Eventually

_**Author's Note** -_ I would just like to warn you guys that this chapter has quite a bit of swearing, please understand that it was needed in this situation.

_Disclaimer - _I do not own Harry Potter or anything related, trust me.

June 22nd, 1977

_-x-_

"_Wha--?" he asked, still half asleep._

"_Help me," Lily whispered, hugging him tight._

_-x-_

"Lily?!" James exclaimed, confused beyond belief. "What happened?"

Lily was sobbing into his shirt, dressed up as though she was at a club, mascara trailing down her face.

She mumbled something in between sobs that sounded suspiciously like 'moldy wart.'

_Oh, wait! 'Moldy wart,' that kinda sounds like . . . VOLDEMORT?!_

"Lily, come on, you have to tell me what happened! Did _he_ hurt you?" James asked, reluctant to say Voldemort's name.

Lily just sobbed louder. "Okay, Lily. Walk with me, please." James said. When Lily didn't move, James sighed and put one arm around her shoulders and the other behind her knees and lifted her up. He carried her into the living room and sat on one of the couches, Lily sitting awkwardly in his lap, still crying.

"Shh, Lily, what happened?" James asked insistently.

"V-Volde-m-mort." Lily choked out.

"What did he do to you, Lily?"

"N-not m-me."

"Who, Lily? What happened?!" James was worried, was there someone out there who was hurt?

"H-he k-killed them! A-And it's all b-because of me!" Lily cried even louder and it was getting harder to distinguish what she was saying.

James realized what had happened. Voldemort had killed her parents. "Lily, shh, it's not you're fault, you didn't do anything wrong."

"It's a-all because I'm a M-Mudblood!"

"Lily! Do not call yourself that! It is _not_ your fault that he is an insane bastard out to ruin the world."

Lily was still crying, but was calming down a bit.

"Lily, err, do you want to stay here tonight? 'Cause you can if you want to." James said hesitantly.

Lily nodded into his chest.

"Um, do you want me to set up a guest room?"

"Please don't make me move." Lily said quietly.

"Do you want me to, uh, go away?"

"Don't leave me!" Lily said, paused and then more quietly said, "Please."

"That's fine," James said, stretching out on the couch and shifting so Lily was laying facing him.

"I feel kind of stupid, but," Lily paused. "I'm really scared, James."

"Shh, it's okay, Lily. I won't let anything happen to you." James replied soothingly.

That is how Lily and James eventually fell asleep. Lily snuggled against James' chest and James' arms wrapped securely around Lily.

---

Sirius was staring at the ceiling at 4 o'clock in the morning after waking up from a rather strange dream.

He had been dreaming that he was a pig named Joel, and just when he had jumped into the mud puddle, he woke up.

And now he was bored. So what does Sirius do when he is bored? Prank James, of course!

Grinning evilly, he tiptoed to the room next to his: James' room. He walked over to the bed to find that James wasn't in it.

Confused, Sirius went to Remus' room to see if he knew where James went. Waking up Remus with a stream of water from his wand, he said, "Have you seen Prongs? He's not in his bed."

Remus growled, "Considering I was asleep just a minute ago, how on earth would I know?!"

"Well, then you have to help me find him!" Sirius whined.

Grumbling, Remus followed Sirius throughout the giant house.

When they finally arrived in the living room, Sirius first grinned when he realized that he found where his best mate disappeared to but quickly narrowed his eyes when he caught sight of Lily.

Chucking a pillow at James, Sirius said loudly, "What the hell is _she _doing here?!"

James fell off the couch, accidentally taking Lily with him.

"Ow! What the hell, Padfoot?!" James exclaimed. Then, realized he was accidentally pinning Lily to the ground, hopped up and offered Lily his hand.

Lily let James help her up and she rubbed the back of her head, which had hit the ground pretty hard.

Glaring at Sirius, James tried to explain, "She's here because--"

However, Sirius interrupted him, "She want to ruin _the rest_ of the summer?" He shifted his glare to Lily, "What'd you get bored and decide to mess with his head some more?"

Lily looked liked she was going to cry again, but Sirius continued. "Next time you get bored, how about you just whine about it to your 'mommy and daddy' instead of coming here and complicating more things."

With that, Lily hugged James and burst into tears.

"Shh," James whispered to her. "Just ignore him, he's an idiot." He said the last of the sentence glaring at Sirius.

"Aw, did I make poor little Lily cry? Well, guess what? I don't give a shit!" Sirius yelled.

"Sirius, just shut up already!" Remus said, noticing that lily was crying even harder. He watched as James laid back down with her on the couch, trying to comfort her.

"_Prick,"_ he mouthed to Sirius.

For a while there was an awkward silence, other James' quiet murmurs of comfort to Lily. When Lily fell asleep again, James turned his head to look at his two best mates.

"What's your problem, Sirius?" James whispered angrily.

"What's that bitch doing here?" Sirius countered.

If James hadn't been holding Lily and could reach his wand, there would be no doubt that Sirius would be on the floor, either hexed or with a broken nose. Remus realized this and, giving Sirius a pointed look, asked, "Really, mate. What happened to her?"

"She went out with her friends and when she got home, instead of her parents scolding her for being out later than promised, she got to find the Dark Mark hovering over her house and her parents dead inside. Voldemort killed her parents and _you,_"-James glared at Sirius, who had paled immensely-"just harassed and insulted her without even listening _for once in your life!_"

Lily shifted and whimpered a little in her sleep. James carefully brushed a stray hair off her forehead, "Shh, you're okay, you're okay." he murmured.

Sirius was speechless. Remus was staring at Lily's sleeping form, pity apparent on his face, and smacked Sirius on the back of his head. "_Great job_, you insensitive prat!"

Sirius looked stricken, "But I-I didn't know. I-I'm sorry." he said, stumbling over the words.

James glared at him coolly, "I don't need an apology. You didn't make the worst day of _my_ life ten times worse."

Remus settled into an armchair adjacent to the couch Lily and James were on, "Is she going to be okay?"

James sighed, "I don't know. I just hope she doesn't go into shock. She's obviously devastated and I really don't know how I can make this any easier for her."

Sirius tentatively settled into the armchair across from Remus', still ghostly pale.

---

Three hours later, Charles and Elizabeth Potter walked into their living room to find Sirius staring blankly at nothing, Remus looking remorsefully in the direction of James, and James gazing adoringly at a sleeping red haired girl who looked miserable, even when she was asleep.

"What's going on?" Charles asked.

James looked at his father and put a finger to his lips and murmured something incoherent to the sleeping girl, who had whimpered in her sleep.

"Ooh! Is this the Lily girl we've been hearing so much about?" Elizabeth asked excitedly.

James nodded shortly and whispered, "Moony, please fill my parents in, in the kitchen, please."

Remus nodded and led James' bemused parents to the kitchen.

In hushed tones, he explained the entire situation, deciding to leave out Sirius' outburst.

"Aw, the poor girl! She can stay here as long as she needs to, right Charles?" Elizabeth looked imploringly at her husband.

"Of course she can. She's going to need to stay somewhere until school and we don't want her to have to stay in some hotel." Charles replied.

Remus nodded and walked back into the living room to let James know.

Elizabeth quickly made her husband a small breakfast and kissed him goodbye. He was an auror and had to get to work pretty early.

Elizabeth then began to make breakfast for the boys and Lily.

Back in the living room, Lily was stirring in her sleep. When her eyes fluttered open, she saw James' hazel eyes gazing into hers.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She shook her head, eyes brimming with tears.

James sighed, "I know, but it's going to be okay. Eventually."

_**Author's Note - **_Let me know what you think! I hope you like this story so far, please review!! :D  
[wow, three chapters within twelve hours. i'm on a roll!]


	20. Anything can happen

_**Author's Note -**_ Sorry it's been so long, but I think this is how I'm going to be updating for a while. A couple updates every other weekend.  
I've got a bit of first person in here (two different people), guess who? Well, you'll find out and I doubt it's who you think it is for one of them, but the other I'm sure you'll be able to guess. I've also got another surprise in here: Lily seems to have forgotten to mention something/someone.

_Disclaimer - _I do not own Harry Potter or anything related, even though I wish I owned James . . .

June 22nd, June 23rd, June 28th, June 29th, and July 5th, 1977

_-x-_

"_Are you okay?" he asked._

_She shook her head, eyes brimming with tears._

_James sighed, "I know, but it's going to be okay. Eventually."_

_-x-_

"I hope so," Lily whispered, her voice hoarse from crying so much.

"Do you want some breakfast?" James asked.

Lily shrugged, "I guess so."

James suddenly remembered something, "Lily, do you know if your sister is okay?"

"I-I didn't see her b-but she was s-supposed to be at her b-boyfriend's house." Tears spilled out of Lily's eyes, "D-Do you think they got h-her, too?"

James replied, "I don't know, but I can ask my dad to find out. He's an auror," James clarified. "He's going to make sure that his team will be . . . there."

Suddenly Lily's eyes widened. "Oh no," she said quietly.

"What?" James asked, "What is it?"

"Daisy!" Lily said, ashamed of forgetting.

"What? Do you have another sister?"

"No! But I do have a very protective German Shepherd who knows when something is wrong."

"Oooh," James said. "Um, would you mind if the aurors have to stun her? They legally need permission before stunning someone's pet."

"Er, yeah. I don't mind. I've done it before, it doesn't hurt her."

"Okay, I'll just send him an owl then."

"Wait, do you think they're already there?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, probably. Why?"

"Well, you have a doorbell, do you have a phone?"

"Yeah, but we don't actually know how to use it. It's really just to annoy the other purebloods."

"Well, thankfully, I do."

---

[Charles' point of view]

There was a loud barking from behind the now closed living room door. Whenever one of us approached the door, the dog started barking. When we stayed away from the door, we could still hear the poor creature's whining.

I didn't blame Lily for forgetting to mention the dog, I mean, she was a bit preoccupied. It's so sad to know that she will graduate school without her parents being there to congratulate her.

I was wondering whether I should owl James or not when a ringing sounded throughout the room. Most of the aurors looked confused, only the ones with muggle background or who took muggle studies looked towards the telephone hanging on the wall.

Tentatively, I picked up the phone and held it to my ear.

It was rather annoying that we couldn't stun pets but we could answer phones without permission.

"Er, hello?" I said.

"HEY! THIS THING DOES WORK!" James shouted.

In the background I could hear Lily's voice, "James! You don't have to shout, he can hear you perfectly fine!"

"ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THAT, LILY? I DON'T KNOW, THESE MUGGLE INVENTIONS ARE A BIT STRANGE. YOU MIGHT BE WRONG!" he shouted again.

"I grew up in a muggle household, I think I know how to use a telephone!" I heard Lily sigh and grab the phone from James. "Hello?" her quiet voice said.

"Hello, Lily. How are you doing? Is James being too much of a pest?" I asked.

"HEY! I HEARD THAT!" James yelled.

"Hello, Mr. Potter. Not so good and no, he's being fine." she replied quietly, "James told me you need permission to stun Daisy, so, uh, you can do that."

"We've got permission," I said to the nearest auror. To Lily I said, "Thanks. She seems awfully protective. Well, I'll see you later today, correct?"

"Um, yeah. Bye," she said before the line clicked off.

Putting the phone back in it's original position, my team and I walked into the now silent living room. This was going to be a long day.

---

[back to third person]

"Okay, Lily, would you like breakfast now?" James asked.

"Um, sure. If you don't mind." Lily replied quietly.

James led Lily to the kitchen, where Sirius and Remus were already sitting at the table.

James sat across from Sirius so Lily could sit across from Remus.

Lily sat down gratefully, ignoring Sirius. "Hello," she mumbled to Remus.

"Hello, Lily," he replied quietly.

The kitchen was almost completely silent for the next few minutes. Finally, Sirius couldn't take it anymore. "I'm sorry! Okay? I'm sorry and I didn't know and I'm sorry I never think before I speak and I'm just sorry, okay?"

"No, it's not okay. Nothing is ever going to be 'okay' for me anymore." Lily replied, "But I accept the apology, nonetheless."

"Why can't it be okay? I haven't seen my parents for months and I'm perfectly fine."

The entire room went silent.

"Your parents aren't . . ." Lily took a deep breath, "Your parents aren't d-dead."

"They might as well be!"

"But they AREN'T! You could never possibly understand. _Never! _I can't just change my mind and get my parents back! Nothing is _ever _going to be the same for me!"

"But-"

"NO! I don't even know if my sister is alive or not! You have no idea what it's like to live in this uncertainty. I may never see anyone from my family again and you think things can still be 'perfectly fine' and just go back to how they were?!? _No. _They can't and they won't. Not now, not _ever._"

Lily couldn't be strong anymore. She began to sob into James' waiting arms.

---

That night, Charles came home, looking tired but triumphant. He had good news to bring.

He walked into the living room, where Lily was sitting between Remus and James, Sirius was nowhere to be seen.

"Lily," he began. "Your sister is fine and will be staying with her boyfriend and his family."

Lily's eyes lit up with hope, "Really?"

"Definitely. So, would you like to see her tomorrow or wait a little longer?"

"Oh, please, tomorrow. I really have to see her."

"Okay, it's all set. You can _Apparate _up with two aurors, and, judging by the look on his face, I'd say James will be accompanying you."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter."

---

Early the next day, the two aurors _Apparated_ Lily and James to Petunia's boyfriend, Vernon Dursley's, house.

When the group of four walked into the large (though not as large as James' house) peach colored house, Lily joined her sister in the living room and was met by Petunia's screeches.

"Lily Marie Evans! Tell me why _your folk _won't let me go home!"

Lily winced and took a deep breath. She knew that she would have to tell Petunia what had happened, but she had hoped it wouldn't be this hard. "Tuney, M-Mum and D-Dad are . . ." Lily voice broke. Holding back tears, Lily started over. "Mum and Dad were m-murdered the night before last."

Petunia froze. "You're lying," she accused. "That's not true, you're lying! Stop lying to me!"

"I'm not lying!" Tears were streaming down Lily's face, "V-Voldemort killed them. This isn't something I'd lie about!"

"Go away! This is all your fault! Go away!" Petunia screeched. "If _you_ weren't such a freak, this wouldn't have happened! I hate you! _Get out!_"

"I know," Lily agreed softly. "It is all my fault."

Lily hurried out of the room. "I want to leave now," she whispered to James, her face streaked with tears.

James nodded to the two aurors that had escorted them and then he and Lily _Disapparated._

---

[Sirius' point of view]

I.

Am.

Such.

A.

Jackass.

Why do I always have to say the worst possible thing and make a bad situation worse?

It's been five days since the "kitchen incident" and Lily hasn't said a word to me. I'm scared to apologize, because what if I say the wrong thing _again?_

Everyone can see how miserable she is, especially since she came back from visiting her sister. Or so Remus tells me, I haven't really been in the same room with her enough to notice.

James has pretty much banned me from the living room, as that is where Lily spends most of her time. At night she sleeps on the big couch in there, James sitting on the floor next to the couch, as Lily won't let him too far away. Again, Remus told me.

I can tell that Remus is pretty pissed off at me, but not as much as James is. Remus is used to my insensitivity, but if _he _loved Lily, James would be the one telling me stuff while Remus watched over Lily, Remus silently plotting my premature demise. But, obviously, it is the other way around.

So now, with nothing to do, I am laying on my bed, bored out of my mind.

As I was about to leave to grab a snack from the kitchen, Remus walked into the room.

"Lily wants to talk to you." he said simply.

"Really?" I asked.

Remus nodded and I headed off downstairs to the living room.

When I made it to the doorway, I stopped.

---

[back to third person]

Sirius was standing in the doorway to the living room awkwardly.

James rolled his eyes from his seat on the couch, "You're officially allowed in the living room, happy now?"

Sirius walked over to James and Lily. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted.

"I wouldn't suggest that. You'd just end up sticking your foot in your mouth again." James said casually.

Sirius sighed, "You're probably right."

Lily looked up for the first time since he entered the room. She had been crying again, that much was obvious. Though she had cried a lot in the past couple of days, she looked worse now.

"Despite whatever you're going to say in the future, I forgive you anyway." Lily said. Then she returned her attention to the piece of paper in her hand.

_Lily, _it said.  
_The funeral will be held tomorrow, Saturday the 29__th__. I expect you to be there, dressed your best. You can bring whoever you want. Some of those auror people said they would be there, too. I just hope the guests don't realize how many freaks are going to be there.  
Petunia_

She looked back up at Sirius, "If your wondering about the change in heart, I've just realized some things." she paused, "Anything could happen to anyone, at any time. I don't want something to happen to you or me leaving the other only remembering an argument as the last time we spoke to each other."

Sirius nodded, "I'm kind of afraid to speak. I exactly don't have the greatest history of saying the right thing."

James rolled his eyes again, "Just shut up now and you'll be doing us all a favor."

---

The funeral was a quiet ceremony with very few guests. James, Remus, and Sirius all accompanied Lily. She spent much of the time crying into James' shoulder, while her sister glared at her through her own tears. Lily was glad that she got a chance to say goodbye to her parents one last time, but she knew for sure that she would never want to go to another funeral again.

---

A week passed and Lily cried less and less, but still woke up in the middle of the night, screaming and/or crying because of what she had dreamt. However, that afternoon, Mr. Potter brought back a surprise for Lily.

As he walked through the door, he called, "Lily, someone wants to see you!"

When she walked into the entrance room where the front door went, she smiled for the first time since she arrived.

"Daisy!" she cried. Mr. Potter dropped the leash he was holding, and the excited dog ran to Lily, barking excitedly.

She laughed as Daisy slobbered all over her, eagerly petting her dog, whom she had missed since she had heard that she was okay.

James, Sirius, and Remus had followed Lily and grinned when they saw that she was finally happy.

Mr. Potter also grinned, "She can stay until the end of the summer, but I'm afraid you'd have to see if one of your muggle friends could take her after that since you have to return to Hogwarts."

"No problem," she said grinning. "All my friends adore her."

She kissed the German Shepherd's nose and it was returned by Daisy slobbering all over her face, Lily still grinning.

**_Author's Note - _**Well, What'd you think. I'm sorry the funeral didn't have much detail, but as I've never actually been to one, there wasn't much I could do. I know, this chapter isn't very detailed, but I wanted to get everything that I had planned to have in this chapter but I also wanted to get the chapter out before tomorrow. So, that's why the details were severely lacking.  
Okay, I've got a couple of important things to say, so please keep reading.  
First, we made it to 100 reviews! Thanks so much, you guys. That literally made my day!  
Second, this is the last chance to vote on the poll on my profile.  
Third, do any of you speak Norwegian? Gjertrud Louise has been kind enough to translate the beginning of this story to Norwegian, so if you can read it, check it out!  
Fourth, this is my longest chapter by far in this story. I'm thinking the newer chapters might be about this size now, but don't hate me if they end up going back to the old length.  
And I think that's it. If there is anything else, I will let you know in the next chapter. :D  
Thanks for reading everyone and please review if you have the time!! :D


	21. A bit of humor in the midst of drama

_**Author's Note -**_ Another update for you guys. :D

_Disclaimer - _I do not own Harry Potter or anything related, I only created the OCs and the plot.

July 8th, 1977 and July 9th, 1977

_-x-_

_She kissed the German Shepherd's nose and it was returned by Daisy slobbering all over her face, Lily still grinning._

_-x-_

"You sure you wanna do this?" James asked.

"Definitely," Lily replied confidently.

Daisy had been at the house for three days now and Lily was seemingly much better.

She had decided that she was done with sleeping on the couch and was moving into a guest room, alone, with no one to make sure she fell back asleep as soon as possible after a nightmare.

She opened the door and, dragging her suitcase that Mr. Potter had gotten from her house behind her, stepped into her new room.

The furniture, a bed, bedside table, and comfy looking fluffy chair, was all cream colored. There was a door that led to a pretty big closet that had yet to be filled.

"You can change the colors if you want," James suggested.

Lily took out her wand and muttered a few spells under her breath.

The blanket on the bed immediately turn a pale pink with a light flower pattern and the pillows changed to match, the walls changed pale blue, the chair turned pale yellow, and the bedside table turned pale purple.

"Perfect," Lily said.

She waved her wand and her stuff began to put itself away.

"Done!" she said, then paused. "Oh, wait a second."

She conjured a pale orange dog bed and banished it to one of the corners.

"Daisy!" she called. The German Shepherd bounded into the room excitedly.

"Go lay down," Lily ordered, pointing towards the dog bed, after scratching behind Daisy's ears. Daisy obeyed with a small, happy bark before settling down in the dog bed and closing her eyes.

"Well, she seems to like it, how about you?" James asked.

"Oh, it's perfect!" she said with one of her, now more common, smiles. "Thanks so much for being so nice to me." Lily said, looking up at James.

"Seriously, it's no problem. You deserve it." he replied.

Lily turned away, trying to hide her blush. "Thanks, anyway."

"_DID SOMEONE JUST SAY _SIRIUS_LY?!" _they heard from downstairs. There were loud footsteps pounding on the steps until Sirius appeared beside them. "For I am Siriusly Sirius! Off to save the world with my Siriusness! DADAD-OOOH! Pretty colors!" he said, staring at Lily's new room.

"Umm . . . Okay, then." Lily said.

---

_Her parents, dead on the floor. Voldemort's high, cold laugh. Everyone she had ever loved, dead at his feet. His wand pointed toward her. _Avada Kedavra! _The green rushing towards her. Wondering what it was like to be dead. Her parents, blank eyes staring at her._

Lily's terrified scream pierced the quiet calm of the night.

---

The next morning, while trying to find his glasses, James was very confused.

"Er, Lily? Whatcha doin' in my bed?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Er, well, you know . . ." James gave her a look that clearly said "get to the point."

"Nightmare," she whispered, embarrassed.

"Lily, that is nothing to be embarrassed about, but I suggest you leave soon. It's almost time for Sirius' Tuesday morning dance."

Lily moved so she was sitting on the edge of the bed, "Wha--?"

"Uh oh," James interrupted. "It's too late."

Sirius walked into the room wearing a frilly pink bathrobe and started dancing around the room while chanting, "It's Tuesday! It's Tuesday! It's Tuesday!"

"What the hell?"

James shrugged, "He really likes Tuesdays."

---

Later, Lily was sitting under a tree in the yard absentmindedly petting Daisy's back, while the boys played Quidditch, staring at the giant squid, who was still residing in the Potters' yard. They had even added a temporary pond for him to swim in.

"So, I'm still wondering why there is a squid in the yard. He keeps staring at me, it's creepy." Lily yelled up to the boys.

"What, do you not like Squidy's attention?" Sirius yelled back.

"Like I said, it's creepy. And, seri--, no, umm, I meant _really_, _Squidy?!_"

"It's _Sirius_, what do you expect him to call a squid? In case you haven't noticed, he's not the most original person on earth. He's a bit of an idiot" Remus replied.

"Hey! I think I should be feeling insulted right now!" Sirius yelled before crashing into a tree.

"Like I said, he's an idiot."

"Squidy" proceeded to squirt "the idiot" with his ink.

"That's it! See ya' Squidy!" Sirius yelled, pointing his wand at the squid and muttering a spell to send him back to Hogwarts. "Ha! He's gone now!"

"Yay! No more creepy staring squid!" Lily replied happily.

_**Author's Note - **_Well, that's it. I know it's shortish, but I wanted to get something out before the weekend ended. I didn't really have that much time to work on it because I was babysitting almost all weekend. Well, I made it happier in this chapter, but there will be a bit more drama coming up soon, either in the next chapter or the chapter after that.I've got a new poll on my profile, please check it out. :D  
Oh, and since I can only have one poll on my profile, please answer this question in a review: Are the Head Dorms real? Cuz people have said yes and no and I really just need a straight answer. So, majority rules, please tell me what you think. :D  
P.S. I almost forgot, if you have posted an anonymous review on this story, I replied to them on my profile, you just have to scroll a bit.


	22. Gone

_**Author's Note -**_ Here's another update. Now you know what I meant by drama...

_Disclaimer - _I do not own Harry Potter or anything related, I only created the OCs and the plot.

July 13th, 1977, July 16th, 1977 & July 17th, 1977

_-x-_

_"That's it! See ya' Squidy!" Sirius yelled, pointing his wand at the squid and muttering a spell to send him back to Hogwarts. "Ha! He's gone now!"_

_"Yay! No more creepy staring squid!" Lily replied happily._

_-x-_

Lily and the boys were hanging out outside again. James, Remus, and Sirius had just stopped their game of Quidditch and were making their way over to Lily, who was sitting under a tree with a book.

The boys all sat down next to her, Sirius staring at her book. "Why? Why would you read such a treacherous object for _fun?!_"

Lily raised her eyebrows, "It's a book, Sirius. Not a bomb."

"Exactly! Bombs are kind fun, you know? With all the "bang, bang, giant explosion stuff," but books?! Where's the fun in that?"

"You know, Sirius. If, for once, you actually tried reading, you'd know that it is quite interesting and entertaining." Remus said.

"Are me and James the only book haters here?!"

"Weellll," James started.

"No. Don't finish that sentence," ordered Sirius.

"Whatever," said the other three, laughing.

James' hand, out of habit, went up to brush his fingers through his hair. That is, until Lily slapped his hand out of the way, "No way, don't even start that."

"Aw!" James pouted, "I like my messy hair."

Lily laughed along with the rest of them, but if someone were to look closely, they would see the pain hidden deep in her eyes.

---

_I have to. But I can't! I need to. Why? I can't stay here!_ Lily's thoughts were racing. _It's been almost a month, I wasn't even planning on being here in the first place. This was all a mistake!_

_A mistake you like. _Piped in an annoying voice in her head.

_No, I don't like it. _She fought against the voice.

_Well, James is kinda cu--_

_No! _This was getting ridiculous, she was having a fight against _herself!_

_I can't do this anymore, I have to go._

The decision was made.

---

There was a lot of planning involved. She had to pack and leave without anyone noticing, plus she'd have to find some place for Daisy to go. Gradually, over the next couple of days, she moved her things from their drawers into her suitcase. She just had to make a phone call.

Three days later, at 11:30, when everyone else was asleep, Lily crept downstairs to the phone. She dialed Frankie Jones' number and waited nervously to pick up. Out of her muggle friends, he was the most likely to be awake so late.

She breathed a sigh of relief when he picked up. "Frankie?"

"Lily! Where have you been? I heard about . . . well, yeah. Are you okay?" Lily heard through the phone.

"I'm fine, I guess. Listen, could you see if everyone can meet at the park at around nine tomorrow? I have to talk to you guys."

"Yeah, of course, Lils. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, Frankie. I'm fine. Just make sure everyone can come, please."

"Okay, bye Lil."

"Bye Frankie," she said quickly before hanging up.

She was ready, she could leave. She snuck back upstairs to get her stuff.

She pointed her wand to the stack of letters on her bed and banished them. She hooked Daisy up with her leash and levitated her suitcase before changing the colors of the room back to their original state. "Bye, then," she muttered, before walking down the stairs.

Giving the house one last look, she went out the front door and _apparated_ away. To _her_ house.

---

Lily stood in front of her house's door. She could do this. No one was there.

There were a few things she had to get from the house. She opened the front door slowly and walked thorugh the house, avoiding the living room, even though it was empty. She couldn't face it yet.

She walked up to her old room and looked around. There were a few things she needed to take.

She emptied her drawers and put everything into a purse with an undetectable extension charm on it. She took her things from her childhood that she couldn't bear to leave behind and then left her house for the last time.

---

Everyone was there by the time Lily arrived. She looked around the group and held back tears. This would probably be the last time she'd see any of them.

"Lily!" everyone cried when they saw her.

"Where have you been? We heard what happened and then you just disappeared," asked Rachelle.

"Have you been with relatives or something?" Julie asked.

When everyone else seemed like they had questions, too, Lily held up her hand. "I know, I just disappeared. I would have said goodbye, but I didn't really know what I was doing at the time. Believe it or not, I was staying with James Potter. Don't you interrupt yet!" she warned, pointing at Sam. "Yeah, I know, from what I've said it doesn't sound very believable. I am now going to be staying with one of my other friends from school. And, before you ask, no, I can't stay with any of you. It'd just be easier for me. I do, however, have something to ask of you guys."

"What do you need? You know we'd do anything to help you, Lily." Penny offered.

"Okay, seeing as I'm going to have to be away at school for another year, I was wondering if any of you could take Daisy."

"I can," Frankie suggested. The others nodded in agreement, Daisy always seemed to like him best.

"Okay, thanks so much, Frankie. I really appreciate it." Lily paused for a moment. "This could be the last I ever see of you guys." she said quietly, tears leaking down her face.

The other girls started crying and the boys looked close to tears themselves as everyone enveloped Lily in a group hug.

After a few minutes, Lily wiped her face and tried to regain her composure. "Well, this is it, then. I really have to go now." she said, handing Daisy's leash to Frankie.

Daisy whined and looked curiously up at Lily. "I'm sorry, baby. But you have to stay with Frankie now, don't you worry about me." Lily murmured to the dog.

"Bye, guys." she said, addressing the group. "I'll miss you."

And with a final hug and goodbye from each person, Lily walked into the distance. Her friends watching her until she seemed to disappear into thin air. Lily was gone.

**_Author's Note - _**Well, how was that? I know, I didn't like making Lily leave, but it is essential. I hope you liked it. Oh, and don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile.


	23. Why?

**_Author's Note -_** This is a pretty basic chapter, but it does tell why Lily left. Not much else happens. Sorry.

_Disclaimer -_I do not own Harry Potter or anything related, I only created the OCs and the plot_._

July 17th, 1977

_-x-_

_"Bye, guys." she said, addressing the group. "I'll miss you."_

_And with a final hug and goodbye from each person, Lily walked into the distance. Her friends watching her until she seemed to disappear into thin air. Lily was gone._

_-x-_

All the current inhabitants of the Potters' house woke up to find a surprise that morning.

Charles and Elizabeth Potter

When Charles Potter woke up, he noticed a letter on his bedside table. After reading it through quickly, he gently woke up his wife to read it.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Potter,_

_I'm sorry. I must start with that. Upon further inspection, you will find that I am no longer here. Although I am extremely grateful of your hospitality, I really had to go. Please, don't worry. I'll be staying with one of my friends from Hogwarts until we return for seventh year. For reasons that have nothing to do with you two, I had to leave. I'm really, _really _sorry and thank you so much for all of your help._

_~Lily Evans_

"Oh, dear!" exclaimed Mrs. Potter. "I do hope she is alright!"

Sirius Black

Sirius also found a letter on his bedside table that morning.

_Sirius, a.k.a. Siriusly Sirius, off to save the world with his Siriusness,_

_I'm gone. I'm not even going to start with the apology because I know you won't take it into consideration. Please, go back to hating me, I won't mind, really. I had to leave, James'll probably tell you why, but I don't know. I just really can't be here anymore. There is something going on with me that I don't even understand fully, I don't think you would. But just know this: I can't talk to any of you anymore. Really. Don't try to talk to me at school, _please_. Whether you hate me or not, I'll still miss all of you guys. And I really am sorry, whether you believe me or not.  
Goodbye Sirius._

_~Evans_

After reading it, he dropped it in surprise, not noticing where the ink was smudged from Lily's tears.

"Shit," he said, thinking of James. "What did she do now?"

Remus Lupin

Remus, unlike the others, almost didn't notice the letter. It was just as he was about to walk through his door to go to breakfast when he noticed it.

Curious, he walked over to his bedside table and opened the letter.

_Remus,_

_I am so, _so _sorry. You have no idea what I'm talking about, right? Don't worry, your secret is still safe. There is something else, however. I left. I'm gone. I am not here anymore. Please don't be mad, I had to! There is just . . . something going on. I really don't understand it myself, but whatever it is, you seemed to be catching on. Two hints: it involves James and it is something I said would never happen. Yeah, you probably get it now. And if you don't, James'll probably tell you. I'm really going to miss you guys. Don't get me wrong, I'll be in school in September, but . . . I don't know. I have to distance myself for a while. If you could, please, just ignore me whenever you see me in school. As much as I'll miss your friendship, I can't be around any of you guys right now. Sorry. Of course, we'll have to talk if we're both Prefects again, or better yet: Head Boy and Girl, but that is all I can handle at the moment. I'm sorry, really sorry. And I'll miss you a lot. But this is something that I have to do.  
Bye, Remus._

_~Lily_

Unlike Sirius, he noticed the tear stains.

"But, why?" Remus asked no one in particular, trying to figure out her clues. Then he got it, "Oh!"

He rushed out of the room and down the hall.

James Potter

James, when he was grabbing for his glasses, accidentally grabbed the letter instead.

"Huh?" he mumbled, half asleep. When he saw his name written in Lily's handwriting on the front, he opened the letter quickly.

_James,_

_I'm so, so sorry. Really. Why? Well, I left. Again, why? I'm going to tell you the straight truth right now, and I'm not joking. Well, here it goes:  
I think I'm falling in love with you. And it scares me. A lot. What was the one thing I said would never happen? Me liking you. It's become more than that already. So if I like you, possibly more, why did I leave? I can't handle it. I don't understand it. I'm not even sure I _want _to understand it. But all I know is that I can't think straight when I'm around you and I need to think this over. Don't be mad at me, _please._ But I need to be away from you. Including at school. What I mean is, please don't talk to me when we get to school, just ignore me. Please. I've just been so confused lately, what with my parents' death and coming here and getting to know you guys and feeling things that I'm not even sure if I want to feel. It's just way too confusing for me. I'm sorry, again. I don't know how many times I can say that. I'll miss you, and, no, I'm not joking. With any of this.  
Bye, James._

_Love, Lily_

_P.S. I'm sorry._

James had to reread the letter twice. _Lily_ liked _him?!_ Normally, this would be a cause for celebration, but not now. Lily left and she wants him to ignore her. Why does one bit of amazing news have to come with two bad things?

Why couldn't she have just stayed?

"Why?" he murmured quietly to himself.

**_Author's Note - _**Did you like it? I hope I explained it enough, it was kind of hard to put into words. The last line and chapter title were inspired by the song _Why_ by Rascal Flatts. The actual song had nothing to do with it but I had been listening to it over and over as I was writing this and that just seemed to fit. Please review if you have the time, I love getting feedback. :) Please vote on the poll on my profile.


	24. I like your temper

_**Author's Note -**_ There's been a bit of a time jump. (a month and a half) It is their first day of school and Lily is going to find out who the Head Boy is. (James!James!James!) Her attitude is explained near the end.

_Disclaimer - _I do not own Harry Potter or anything related, I only created the OCs and the plot_._

September 1st, 1977

_-x-_

_Why couldn't she have just stayed?_

_"Why?" he murmured quietly to himself._

_-x-_

"Okay, we really have to go now, Alice." Lily said impatiently. "We have to get to the Prefect compartment." Many things had happened over the past month and a half. Lily had been made Head Girl and Alice now replaced her as Gryffindor's seventh year girl Prefect.

The most significant was the diamond ring currently sparkling on Alice's finger.

"Okay, fine," Alice replied. "Although I don't understand why you insist on being early." Alice reluctantly pulled herself away from Sylvia, Erin, and Mary, who were examining her ring as though they would never see it again.

"Bye guys!" Lily and Alice called as they walked out of the compartment door.

As they were walking down the hall, Alice said, "I wonder who'll be replacing Frank." She paused, "Aw! Now I miss Frank!"

Lily rolled her eyes, "Did you not just see him on the platform? And all summer? Half of which I unwillingly got to witness."

"Hey! You came to me, you could've gone to Sylvia, Erin, or Mary's!" Alice replied.

Lily softened, "None of them are my _best_ friend." She smirked at Alice, "Although, I must admit, you and Frank _do _make a cute couple."

Alice sighed dreamily as they approached the Prefect compartment, "I know."

They walked into the larger-than-usual compartment. Lily guessed that they used an undetectable extension charm on the inside.

Lily and Alice spent the time until the meeting started talking with the Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and the other Gryffindors, smoothly ignoring the glares from the Slytherins.

Alice received many congratulations on her engagement and the other girls were fawning over her ring when Lily realized it was time to start the meeting.

When she walked to the front of the room, she looked around. The only ones missing were the Gryffindor boy Prefect and the . . . Head Boy.

Lily waited impatiently for fifteen minutes until the two boys stumbled into the room.

"Sorry we're late," said none other than _James Potter_.

Remus looked sheepish and walked over to sit next to Alice.

"But--What?--You?!--Head Boy?--_What was Dumbledore thinking?"_ Lily blurted out in surprise, staring at James

Most of the room mirrored Lily's surprise. Almost all the girls, minus Lily, Alice, and the Slytherins, shifted nervously in their seats and batted their eyelashes at James.

She noticed that he had the Head Boy badge pinned on his chest. Her mouth dropped open.

James smirked, "Let me guess, expecting Remus?"

Lily nodded silently.

James' smirk widened and he shrugged, "Too bad."

The Prefects, intrigued, wondered what Lily would say next. She surprised and disappointed them all turning back to them. "Okay, um, you will each be expected to patrol once a week, there will be two pairs patrolling every night from eight to eleven, and you will be patrolling with the Prefect from your house and year. Potter, are you just going to stand in the doorway or actually help run this meeting?" she said without pausing.

"Oh, right," James said and stood next to her, still smirking.

Lily continued, "You will find out which day you are patrolling by tomorrow night." She shoved the papers she was holding to James. They had everything they needed to mention during the meeting written on them. "Your turn."

"Fifth years, you will be in charge of bringing the first years to your respective dorms. Sixth years, you will make sure they get to breakfast all right. Seventh years, you will make sure they understand all of the rules: curfews, privileges, and so on. You are all responsible for making the first years feel welcome and helping them if needed." James recited. He handed the papers back to Lily. "Your turn," he mocked.

Lily glared at James. "This Christmas a ball will be held. We are all in charge of planning it. We will have more details by the next meeting." She shoved the papers back to James.

"There will be a meeting every Friday at four o'clock in the Transfiguration classroom."

Lily took the papers. "Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Slytherins," she pointed her wand at three separate piles of slips of paper and they flew to everyone except the Ravenclaws. "Those are the passwords to your common room. Do not forget them and do not give them to anyone out of your house." She shoved the papers at James again.

James glanced at the list. "Okay, you guys will have to take turns patrolling the train's halls. Fifth years, you patrol first, after a half hour the sixth years will take over, then the seventh years." James looked around. "You got all of this?"

Everyone nodded. "Okay, meeting's over. Fifth years, you start patrolling now."

Lily was surprised, James actually acted somewhat mature.

"See ya, Lillers!" he yelled before leaving the compartment laughing, Remus following behind.

Lily rolled her eyes. So much for mature.

---

Lily and Alice were back at their compartment and Lily was ranting about James.

"You know, he was actually acting pretty mature." Alice interrupted.

Lily glared at her, "Potter will never be mature. That much is obvious."

"Well, Frank used to be immature when he was in sixth year but now he's out of school, with a good job, and we're getting married once I graduate. Who knows, maybe that'll happen to James?"

"What'll happen to me?" asked a voice from the doorway.

Lily turned to see James standing in the doorway. "What do you want?" she snapped.

"What? I can't just randomly decide to come and visit you lovely ladies?" When Lily raised an eyebrow he continued, "Okay, apparently I can't. Well, it's seventh years' time to patrol and that includes us."

Lily groaned and Alice hopped up, "Oh, that means I have to go find Remus. Bye!" she called to everyone, waving.

"Fine. Let's get this over with," Lily snarled, reluctantly following James.

"Why?" James asked when they were walking through the halls.

Lily sighed, knowing exactly what he was talking about, "I had to. You read the letter, you know everything now. And now I have no choice but to talk to you. What a wonderful year this'll be." she finished sarcastically.

"So, what, when ignorance doesn't work you resort to hate?"

Lily glanced at James, "Look, hating you makes me forget any chance of any other emotion. So, yes. That is what I have to resort to."

"Why do you have to forget?"

"We're not compatible. At all. There's me, the annoying little bookworm with the fiery temper, the only one in this school who refuses you. And then there's you, the immature prankster who's got more than a touch of arrogance and simply won't take no for an answer." she paused, "It would never work."

"Okay," James replied. Lily was surprised, she would've expected him to deny it.

"I'm sorry."

"How many times are you going to say that? It's fine." James grinned, "I'm going to change your mind anyway."

"What?!" This was worse than denials! He was the second most stubborn person in the school, beat only by her.

"You'll see," he said before slipping into silence.

Lily groaned. What had she gotten herself into?

"And don't forget," he said before leaving her at her compartment when they were done patrolling. "I like your temper." He grinned and walked off to his own compartment.

Why was this happening to _her?_

_**Author's Note - **_What did you think? Sorry if it's a little short. Please review if you have the time!  
Sorry if it wasn't that good. The first time I wrote the beginning, my computer decided it wasn't responding and closed my document (which had yet to be saved) and then when I had almost finished, my computer over-heated and shut off (only the beginning was saved).  
Poor me, right? :(


	25. Damn him!

_**Author's Note** -_ Well, James is going to start changing her mind.

_Disclaimer -_I do not own Harry Potter or anything related, I only created the OCs and the plot_._

September 1st, 1977

_-x-_

"_And don't forget," he said before leaving her at her compartment when they were done patrolling. "I like your temper." He grinned and walked off to his own compartment._

_Why was this happening to_ her?

_-x-_

When they arrived at the castle, many of the first years were confused.

Lily told her friends to go ahead and that she'd meet them at the castle.

"Firs' years, o'er here!" called Hagrid.

Lily spotted a little girl crying and went to comfort her, but someone beat her to it.

"Shh, it's okay. Look," he said pointing. "That's my friend Hagrid. He's going to get you to the castle safely, okay? There's nothing to worry about."

"B-but, I w-wanna go h-home! I w-want my p-parents." she cried.

"You'll be fine. Want to hear a secret?" he lowered his voice but Lily could still hear him. "I was scared when I first came, too. But eventually you get used to it and you end up loving the castle, okay?"

"Okay, M-Mister Head Boy, sir."

"Please, it's James. Now go over with Hagrid and he'll bring you to the castle."

"Okay," she turned to walk away but turned back for a second. "Thanks, James," she muttered, blushing.

James smiled when he turned and saw Lily. "Oh, hi, Lily." he actually looked genuinely surprised. "What's up?"

"Are you _trying _to confuse me?" Lily smiled a bit, "Thanks for helping her and not just laughing like you usually would." she paused. "You still haven't changed my mind yet, though." she said, smirking.

"I wasn't expecting to yet. But don't worry," he grinned. "I'm persistent."

"I've noticed," she said dryly.

"Where're your friends?" James asked.

"I told them to go ahead so I could help the first years."

"Well, then I guess you'll have to come in _my_ carriage." he smirked

"And how do you suppose that?"

"'Cause it's either that or sitting with a bunch of Slytherins." James replied smoothly.

Lily rolled her eyes, "Whatever, fine."

James pulled Lily over to a carriage where Remus and Sirius were sitting.

"I'm not doing so good at the avoidance plan, am I?" Lily asked.

"Obviously not, now get in." Lily climbed in and sat across from Remus and James sat next to her.

"Where'd Peter go?" James asked.

Remus looked up at the roof, "He decided to sit on top of the carriage."

"Ohhh," James said, as though it was normal.

Sirius was doing his best to ignore Lily and she was doing the same. She didn't have to talk to him this year so the ignorance would still work for him.

"So, anyway. Congrats on Head Girl, Lily." Remus said.

"Thanks," she replied quietly.

It got awkwardly silent. Thankfully, it was not a very long ride.

When the carriage stopped, Lily took James' offered hand to help her out of the carriage, but dropped it as soon as she could.

"Well, uh, bye," Lily said before hurrying into the castle.

When she got to her friends at the Gryffindor table, she groaned. "Why did I let you guys go ahead?"

Alice turned to look at her, "Why? What happened?"

"Potter was being _nice!_"

Alice smirked, "And?"

Lily sighed, "He's not _supposed_ to be nice. He's supposed to be arrogant and immature, not _nice!"_

"I think you should just get over it and just date him already," Sylvia interrupted.

"But I don't _want_ to date him!" she wailed.

Erin's eyes sparkled, "Then date someone else."

"Why? So he can get beaten up by James just like all my previous boyfriends?"

"Oh, yeah. Damn, I was sure that would work."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Just remind me not to let you go and leave me with Potter."

"Whatever you say, Lil," Alice said, smirking mischievously.

"Okay, what's with the look?"

"You know you won't be able to resist him this year."

"_Alice!_"

They turned their attention to the front of the hall, where the sorting was about to begin.

"Anderson, Lyla," called Professor McGonagall.

The girl who had been crying outside walked to the stool nervously.

She was sorted into Gryffindor after about a minute and Lily cheered along with her table.

She saw the little girl beam when James waved at her and she hurried to the table.

The sorting continued all the way to "Zampini, Scarlet," who was sorted into Slytherin before the food appeared on the tables.

When they were all done eating, Dumbledore stood up. "Just a few announcements, as usual. First, a reminder: The Forbidden Forest, hence the name, is _forbidden._ Second, I would like to introduce our new Head Boy and Girl: James Potter and Lily Evans.

Three out of the four tables clapped, but there was many confused whispers.

"James Potter?" "_The_ James Potter?!" "James? No way!"

Dumbledore cleared this throat, "Third, we will be having a Christmas Ball this Christmas Eve."

There were many excited murmurs coming from the tables.

"Quiet for just a bit longer, please," Dumbledore said. "Now, Prefects, please lead the first years to the Common Rooms. Have a good year, everybody."

Everyone stood to leave the Great Hall, the first years anxiously following the Prefects.

Lily sighed, "I have to go find Potter." She left her friends with a wave and found James quite easily.

"Potter, we have to do the patrol schedules, let's go." she said when she found him with the other Marauders.

"Do we have to?" James whined.

"Yes, we have to finish them by tomorrow. Come on," she said, practically dragging him away.

"Where're we going?" he asked.

"Library," Lily answered shortly.

"Why can't we just go to the Common Room?"

"Because it's hard to work when you are surrounded by loud students."

"Fine," he said and was silent.

When they got to the library, Lily led James to her favorite table in the corner. She pulled out a list of all the Prefects from her robe's pocket.

"What two days do you want to patrol?" she asked.

"Two?! I though it was once a week!"

Lily rolled her eyes, "There are thirteen pairs and fourteen spaces to fill. We are Head Boy and Girl so we have to do the extra."

"Don't see why some fifth years couldn't have done it." he mumbled.

"Head Boy and Girl means more responsibility, get used to it."

"Fine, I will."

"Two days. You pick." Lily reminded him.

James sighed, "I dunno, Tuesday and Thursday."

"Okay, I'm going to have the Hufflepuff fifth years on Tuesday also and Remus and Alice with us on Thursday."

James grinned, "Put the Slytherins on the weekend!"

Lily smirked, "No objections there. Okay, Slytherin seventh years Friday, sixth years Saturday, and fifth on Sunday. Ravenclaw fifth years will be on Friday also. Hufflepuff sixth years on Saturday, and Ravenclaw seventh on Sunday."

James looked confused, "And that leaves us with?"

"Wednesday and Monday are still open, we need Ravenclaw sixth, Hufflepuff seventh, and Gryffindor sixth and fifth." Lily recited.

James looked amazed, "How did you remember that?"

"I don't know, it's easy. Anyway, Hufflepuff seventh and Gryffindor fifth will be Wednesday and that leaves Ravenclaw sixth and Gryffindor sixth on Monday."

"Okay, all set then." James said, looking relieved. "Are you going to remember that? I already forgot it all."

"Yeah, I'll write it down when I get to the dorms." Lily stood. "You have to help me tell everyone their days tomorrow, don't worry, I'll give you a list. Bye!" Lily left the library and headed to the Common Room, she was exhausted.

When she reached the portrait she mumbled, "Treacle Tart" and walked up to her dorm. She quickly wrote down the schedule and then went to sleep.

Her last thought before she fell asleep was, "James seems more mature. Damn him!"

She couldn't see herself resisting his charms very much longer and she hated it.

_**Author's Note - **_Sorry if the whole scheduling part was boring. I hope you liked the chapter, it's the second one today! :DPlease vote on the poll on my profile! :D  
I hope this chapter is okay, one of the pages I lost because it stopped responding, again, and I hadn't saved for a while, again. GAH!  
P.S. I'm sad. I have more freckles than yesterday! *gasp* (and I have a LOT of freckles already)


	26. It always worked

_**Author's Note -**_ New chapter! (: Oh, and Professor Babbling is a canon character and that _is_ her name. (haha for her)

_Disclaimer -_I do not own Harry Potter or anything related, I only created the OCs and the plot_._

September 2nd, 1977

_-x-_

_Her last thought before she fell asleep was, "James seems more mature. Damn him!"_

_She couldn't see herself resisting his charms very much longer and she hated it._

_-x-_

The next morning, Lily duplicated the list she had written last night. Then she got ready for the day. It was their first day of classes this year. They hadn't received their timetables yet and they would be receiving them at breakfast. Lily hurried down to the Great Hall with the two lists.

James was already down there when she got there. "Here, you have to tell the Gryffindors and the . . . Slytherins. Sorry. I figured a blood traitor would be better than a Mudblood talking to them and I'd rather not get hexed this morning." she handed him the list and went over to her usual seat with her friends to start breakfast.

When McGonagall passed out the timetables, Lily saw that she had Ancient Runes first. Before leaving, Lily quickly informed all the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw Prefects what day they would be patrolling.

As she was on her way out with Alice and Remus, she saw a Slytherin Prefect had his wand pointed at James. "Goyle, no drawing wands on other students. Five points from Slytherin." she paused, "Potter, you done here? We have to get to Ancient Runes."

James nodded and joined the group heading to class. When they entered the classroom Professor Babbling announced that they would have assigned seats. Lily, Alice, James, and Remus all ended up sitting in the back row. Lily with Remus on her left and James on her right. Alice was next to James.

Sylvia, Erin, and Mary were seated on the other side of the classroom.

When everyone had a seat, Professor Babbling began talking about NEWTs and how important they were.

James slid Lily a piece of paper.

---

[the next part is all in notes: James, _Lily, _**Remus, **and Alice]

Her name is certainly fitting. Does she ever stop talking?

_I doubt it._

Her voice is so annoying! Does she really have to talk that high pitched?

**I know, by the end of this class I'm going to have a terrible headache.**

_Do you think we should be paying attention?_

Lily, Lily, Lily. We know that NEWTs are important, we don't need to hear her annoying _babbling _all class. Haha, I'm punny. (:

_*rolls eyes*_

Lily, you roll your eyes too much, you probably have permanent eye damage by now.

_Sure, Alice. Whatever you say._

**Do you think we'll get this speech in every class?**

_Yup._

Definitely.

Just like we did for OWLs.

**Will the boredom ever end?**

_Yup, when all the classes end!_

**Grrr…**

What are you guys' schedule for today?

Ancient Runes, Free period, Arithmancy, Transfiguration, Free period, Double Potions with Slytherin

_Same._

Same.

**Same.**

Mooooooooonyyyy, what classes does Sirius have today??

**Divination, Free period, Muggle Studies, Transfiguration, Free period, Double Potions with Slytherin.**

What about Peter?

**Remedial Potions, Remedial Divination, Remedial History of Magic, Transfiguration, Remedial Charms.**

_Is he in any classes that aren't remedial, other than Transfiguration?_

**Uhhh, nope.**

Yep, Peter has such a brilliant mind, right?

_Nope._

Nuh-uh.

**Not a chance.**

Gosh, I was being sarcastic!

_That's kind of hard to do _on paper.

Whatever. What about tomorrow?

_Charms, Free period, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, Free period, History of Magic._

Same.**Same.**

Same.

What about Sirius?

**Same.**

Peter?

**No idea. He wouldn't let me look at the rest of his timetable.**

_All we all going to have _all_ our classes together?_

Probably. 'Cause we're all geniuses like that.

_Yeah, sure. _All_ of us._

Yup! Hey, you were being sarcastic! Damn, your better at sarcasm than me! And, hey! Are you implying that I'm stupid?

_Maybeeee. Maybe not._

**Yes, she is.**

Well, I made Head Boy so that must mean something!

Yeah, it means Dumbles is off his rocker.

_Seconded._

…

Don't say it, Moony.

**Fine, I'll just think it. *thinks about James' stupidity and Dumbledore's insanity***

Rawr.

_Class is over. Time for free period._

Lemme guess, Lily is thinking "_To the library!"_

_Well, that would be just stupid, we didn't get any homework. Bye._

**Bye.**

Bye.

…

I'm all alone. *sobs* *leaves classroom*

---

[notes are over]

In the hallway, Lily and Alice met up with Sylvia, Erin, and Mary. They compared schedules and had all their classes with them. The other three girls hurried away to the library (Erin had to look something up and Mary and Sylvia were going to help) as Lily and Alice went to the Gryffindor Common Room.

They sat at a couch in front of the fire and were soon joined by James, Remus, and a reluctant Sirius.

"Hi," Lily and Alice said simultaneously. James and Remus nodded and sat on the couch and Sirius just sat down.

"So, anyways," Lily said, turning to Alice. "I heard that Mary and Sylvia might both be pulled out of Hogwarts within the next month. Their parents didn't even want them to come this year. I forgot to ask when we were talking to them earlier but it's probable. They live in the same neighborhood and there's been a lot of attacks there recently, so their families might go into hiding."

"But I don't want them to leave!" Alice cried.

"Me either," Lily sighed. "I hate being in war." Lily began to tear up and Alice did too.

While Sirius was staring blankly into the fireplace, James and Remus got nervous. There were two girls about to cry and they had no idea what to do. James' eyes lit up: distract them!

"So, uh, Alice. You going to be a chaser again, right?"

Alice looked confused for a moment and then nodded.

"Great, you have to be at the tryouts Friday to help out, okay?"

"Uh, sure."

Remus, taking the hint, started talking to Lily about some muggle book they had both read.

In a few minutes, both girls were distracted and forgot all about the war.

James smiled to himself. It always worked.

_**Author's Note - **_A bit of a pointless chapter, I guess. Whatever. I just needed a filler chapter right now. Please review if you have the time. (: And, if you could, please vote on the poll on my profile.


	27. Just think about it

**Author's Note -**_ New chapter! (: Oh, and Professor Babbling is a canon character and that is_her name. (haha for her)

_**Disclaimer -** _I do not own Harry Potter or anything related, I only created the OCs and the plot_._

September 2nd, 1977

_-x-_

_In a few minutes, both girls were distracted and forgot all about the war._

_James smiled to himself. It always worked._

_-x-_

After they got another boring speech in Arithmancy, it was time for Transfiguration, which meant: more note passing.

**---**

**[All in notes:** James, _Lily, _Alice,**Remus,** _Sirius, _**Peter**]

_This is the third time I've gotten this speech today._

Yuck, it's so boring!

**Squeak.**

**What the hell, Peter?**

Uhhh, what's his problem?

…

…

…

…

**SQUEAK!**

**No one knows…**

What's so important about NEWTs anyway?_…_

_Please tell me you're joking._

Duh. But do they really have to be so boring?

If they were fun then we wouldn't have them. Teachers want us to SUFFER!

**No, James. No more conspiracy theories.**

Aw! But they hate us! It's perfectly possible.

…

_Other than the fact that it's not._

Uhhh, why is Peter staring lovingly at McGonagall?

Ah! Shield my eyes!

**I'm scarred for life now.**

*sobs*

…

_I wish Mary, Sylvia, and Erin could sit near us._

Me, too.

Sirius! Stop paying attention! PASS NOTES!

**He won't.**

_Okay, I'm officially paying attention. Have fun._

_SAVE ME FROM THE TORTURE!_

That was easy.

_I HAD TO __**PAY ATTENTION**__!!! *sobs*_

You didn't _have_ to.

_Yes, I did._

Whatever. Anyways….

**Where'd Peter go?**

He's hiding under the desk talking to himself.

**Hmm, sounds fun.**

NOT. It's actually getting kind of annoying.

Has he always been that weird?

_Since, uhh, beginning of last year, I think. Before that he just didn't talk much._

Oh.

_Uh, guys? Class is over._

Damn. What's next?

**Free period.**

Oh, then YAY!

Bye.

_Bye._

…

Bye.

**Squeak.**

…

**Bye.**

_---_

_[notes are over]_

The rest of day was pretty uneventful. The group spent free period talking in the Common Room (the other three girls went back to the library) and in Double Potions they recieved assigned seats. Lily was seated with James, Alice with Sirius, and Remus with Peter. Erin was seated with Sylvia, and Mary, much to her disgust, was seated with Severus Snape. Later that night they were all hanging out in the Common Room.

"Where's Peter?" Remus asked.

"Umm, I think he's outside trying to find a slug." Sirius replied.

"Why?"

"He wanted to have a pet and his mother wouldn't trust him with anything else."

"A slug, really? Gross." Alice said disgustedly.

They continued talking about Peter's strange habits for a while.

Suddenly Lily jumped up from the couch, "Potter! It's Tuesday and we have to patrol. Now!"

"What? Now?!" James asked. He glanced at his watch, "Shit! See you guys later!" he called as Lily practically dragged him out of the Common Room.

"How could I have forgotten?" Lily asked herself as they rushed through the halls. She turned to James, "Okay, we patrol the dungeons and the first, second, and third floors. Got it?"

James nodded. When they finally got to the dungeons, they slowed down.

They walked silently through the halls. After a while, James hesitantly broke the silence.

"Why do you have to hate me, Lily?" James started. When he saw her face he said, "No, don't interrupt yet. Why can't we just be friends again? Why does it have to be like _this_?

"Jam--, I mean, Potter, it's never going to be just that. I know it and you know it. Nothing can change it." _No matter how much I want it to._ Lily finished silently.

"Just think about it. _Please_?"

Lily sighed, "Fine, I'll _think_ about it. That doesn't mean it's going to happen."

James nodded, satisfied that he at least got her to think about it.

The rest of their patrol was spent in near silence.. Lily, despite the fact that she would never admit it, was thinking over what James had said. James was lost in his own thoughts, wondering if Lily would ever give him another chance.

_**Author's Note - **_I know, not really long. Whatever. I don't have much time for writing. Next week I have NWEAs and this week I have a bunch of homework. if you have the , I'm off to write a paper on the authorship debate


	28. Giggling and Grinning

**Author's Note - I HAD TO GET THIS CHAPTER OUT TODAY! **Wanna know why? **'CAUSE IT'S HAPPY-BIRTHDAY-TO-ME DAY!** :D At exactly 12:50 AM (right about now) I am officially two and a half years from (legally) driving with an adult over the age of 25 (I think that's the age they have to be, don't really know) in the state of New Hampshire. Yeah, try to figure that out. :) Back to the point:

Yuck, a bunch of Quidditch junk in here. Sorry, not really good at it. The end is quite weird. Be prepared.

_Disclaimer - _I asked for the rights to Harry Potter for my birthday but my parents didn't wanna spoil me. :( Any of you guys wanna spoil me? :D

September 2nd, 1977 & September 16th, 1977

_-x-_

_The rest of their patrol was spent in near silence. Lily, despite the fact that she would never admit it, was thinking over what James had said. James was lost in his own thoughts, wondering if Lily would ever give him another chance._

_-x-_

James ran his fingers through his hair. "Okay, if you don't play Quidditch: GET OFF THE PITCH!"

A group of giggling girls, many of them not even Gryffindors, scurried of the pitch.

"Okay, that worked great. Now: FIRST YEARS ARE _NOT_ ALLOWED ON THE TEAM! OFF THE PITCH!"

A group of small kids ran off the pitch also.

"One more thing: GRYFFINDORS ONLY!"

Yet another group ran off the pitch.

"Okay, we're good now. Finally." James eyed up the group that was left. "Okay, we need one reserve chaser, a beater, and a keeper. Spilt into groups of whatever you are trying out for."

Three people were trying out for reserve chaser, two for beater, and three for keeper.

Alice and Jackie McLaughlin, the other two chasers, were helping him with the tryouts.

"Okay, you," he said, pointing to the kids trying out for keeper. "You will each be given a chance to block ten goals from Alice. Whoever blocks the most is on the team." He pointed at a Jonathan Danielson, "You first, let's go."

Jonathan blocked six of the goals.

"Okay, you next," he said, pointing at a Silas Doherty.

Silas blocked seven of the goals.

There was only Anna-Lee Johanson left now. "Your turn," James said.

Anna-Lee blocked every single goal.

"That was great, you're on the team!" James said excitedly.

She smiled shyly, "Thanks."

"No problem, just stick around until the end of the tryouts so you can get practice information."

She nodded and went to sit in the stands.

"Okay, beaters next. We are going to have Alice and Jackie flying around, you must keep the bludgers away from them. You," he said, pointing Colin Jones, "keep the bludgers away from Alice and you," he pointed to Drew Morran, "keep them away from Jackie."

After ten minutes, Alice was hit once and Jackie was hit five times. "Okay, you're on the team," he said to the Colin.

To Alice and Jackie he said, "You two, head up to the Hospital Wing just to get checked." the girls started to protest. "Look, you just have to get checked. Safety precaution. Now, go," he ordered. Annoyed, the girls walked off toward the castle.

The new beater went to sit with Anna-Lee in the stands.

"Chaser's last." There was Kayla Stevens, Cassidy Copeland, and Liam Perrault. They each took turn trying to get goals and eventually Cassidy scored the most. "Okay, you three," he said, talking to the new team members. "Practices are on the following days: Sunday and Saturday, 6 o'clock AM, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, 4 o'clock PM. Got it?" The three nodded. "Okay, you will be introduced to the team and the team introduced to you tomorrow morning at practice. Great job and I'll see you tomorrow."

James put all the equipment they had used in the locker rooms once the new team members had left before he left himself.

What he hadn't noticed was that Lily had been sitting in the stands for about half of the tryouts.

As he walked out of the pitch, Lily caught up with him. "I thought about what you said." she said quietly, surprising him out of his thoughts.

James' face lit up in a smile, "Really?"

Lily nodded, "I-I guess we can be friends."

James beamed, "Ha! I knew you couldn't resist me!"

"_Friends, _James. Just _friends_. Okay?"

"Absolutely," _For now._

_---_

Two weeks later, the night after the full moon, Lily and James were doing homework in the library. Lily had to patrol with Alice the night before as James, along with the other Marauders, was with Remus the night before. Remus was still in the Hospital Wing, as Madame Pomfrey insisted he stay over night for rest.

"Lily," James whined. "Help me with the Charms essay."

Lily smirked, "You have to help me with Transfiguration first."

"Easy," James started explaining all about conjuring spells.

Lily sighed, "I understood about one sixth of that."

James smirked, "And everyone believes that you actually like homework. Well, whatever. We can get these essays done later, let's go back to the common room."

Lily grinned, "That's the best idea you've ever had."

They quickly left the library and walked towards the Gryffindor common room.

Lily let her thoughts wander to the broken friendship between herself and Sirius. He still hadn't said a word to her and wouldn't look her in the eye. Lily frowned, barely noticing the other students hurrying off to their own common rooms before curfew. How would they ever get to be friends again? She actually enjoyed hanging out with him during the summer and wished it could just go back to that. Suddenly, Lily's thoughts took a different direction. She started thinking about how his piercing blue eyes were the absolute perfect shade, how cute he looked when he flipped his hair out of his eyes. _Wait, what?!_

"Lily, are you okay? You just got really pale. Do you need to see Madame Pomfrey?" James asked.

Blood rushed to Lily's face, "Uh, no. No, I'm fine." She bit her lip. "Absolutely fine," she lied.

_What is going on?_

---

By the time Lily made it to the girls' dorm, she was stumbling. She couldn't stop the thoughts now and had no idea why she was thinking them.

"Lily? What's wrong?" Alice asked nervously, watching as Lily's face went from deathly pale to deep scarlet in seconds.

Lily looked scared, "I don't know." She held a hand against her head, "I keep thinking things that I have no idea why I would be thinking. And they are _not_ things I would normally be thinking. It's really weird."

"Maybe you should just get some sleep and stop thinking for a bit," Alice suggested and giggled a little. She looked thoughtful, "What are you thinking about?"

Lily blushed, "No one-- I-I mean nothing. Oh, just forget about it."

Alice looked interested, but shrugged and went to bed herself.

---

That night, Lily dreamed of Sirius. Kissing her,

As she slept, she felt all other thoughts slip away.

Sirius had taken over her thoughts, and she had no idea why.

---

By morning, Lily was not like herself at all. She kept giggling and grinning and she had not yet said a thing to Alice.

When they were ready to head down to breakfast, Lily giggled louder. "D'ya think _he'll_ be there? Ooh! Can we go see him? Can we, ooh, pretty please?!"

"Um, Lily. Who're you talking about?" Alice asked, confused.

Lily grinned, "Why, Sirius, of course!"

"What?!"

---

"Hey, James. Help me, please." Alice said, her head stuck in the boys' dorm.

"Wait, with what?" he asked.

"Oh," Alice said. "You'll see. Now, come here!"

James walked out to join Alice outside the door to the boys' dorm.

Lily was struggling against Alice's hold, trying to get into the boys' dorm.

"What the hell happened to Lily?" James asked.

"Oh, you know. She's just randomly fallen madly in love with Sirius. No big deal." Alice said casually.

"What?!"

"Yeah, that's what I said, too."

---

Sirius kept nervously glancing at Lily during breakfast. "Why is she staring at me like that?"

Lily was staring at Sirius, grinning. Needless to say, he was majorly creeped out.

James emitted a strangled noise from the back of his throat. "No idea," he choked out, trying not to laugh at the scared expression on Sirius' face.

Sirius stared at James, "Something I should know about?"

"Trust me, I have no idea what is going on with her."

Alice was now trying to drag Lily out of the Great Hall. "Come on, Lily. It's time to go. _Now._"

"But I don't wanna!" she whined, trying not to move.

Alice sighed, "Let's go, Lily."

Lily pouted, but let herself be dragged away by Alice.

Everyone looked after them with a confused look on their face. All but one.

**Author's Note - **Weird, right? Wondering what happened to her? Here are some important things that might give it away if you think really hard about it: The fact that she didn't notice who was walking pass them in the hall, the fact that she frowned at the exact moment that she did, and the fact that the thoughts started randomly. Anyone who guesses correctly or mostly correct gets the next chapter dedicated to them. (If you guess the WHAT and the WHO, that'll count) 'Cause I'm so generous on my birthday. :)

Heyyyy, how about you review? It could be like a birthday present! 'Cause then I'd get nothing from you because I technically don't know you... :( So: REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!!! It'll make my birthday even happier! :D


	29. Amore nei vostri pensieri

**Author's Note - **Okay, this chapter is dedicated to b[dot]ibe (sorry, I had to write it like that), for correctly guessing the WHO and [dot]x[dot]Tohru[dot]Seraphina[dot]x[dot] (stupid website thinks I'm writing a linkkk) who guessed both the WHO and the WHAT out of her two guesses for both. That was the closest anyone came, so here comes the real reason. Oh, and the beginning starts just before Lily and James left the library in the previous chapter. After that it pretty much continues to where I left off.

_Disclaimer - _I do not own Harry Potter or anything related. I only created the plot and the OCs.

September 16th, 1977 & September 17th, 1977

_-x-_

_Everyone looked after them with a confused look on their face. All but one._

_-x-_

_Amore nei vostri pensieri_

_Simply by saying the correct incantation and using the proper wand motion, you can replicate love. Point your wand at someone, make two figure-eight motions, say "_Amore pensieri!"_ and the selected person will begin to fall in "love" with whoever they are thinking about when you say the incantation. At first, it will just be a few thoughts or observations about whoever they are to "love," but it will progress quickly into a sort of obsession that will last about one week. This is a very risky charm, and not suggested for casual use. Note: In some cases, the subject of the charm will experience an entire personality change for the duration of the charm's effects._

Severus Snape smirked successfully. It was perfect. All he had to do is to make sure that Lily was thinking of him when casting the spell and then eventually she will realize that she truly loved him.

Severus slammed shut "_Magical Love: The Guide to all Forms of Magical Love," _and hurried out of the library.

As he left, he noticed Lily and James were sitting at a different table in the library. He had to make it look like an accident that he saw her, so he headed down the hall for a while before turning around and walking back the way he had come.

When he passed Lily, he noticed that she frowned. He sighed, that was usually a sign that she was thinking of him. He discreetly pointed his wand at her back and silently did the charm.

Now all he had to do was wait for the effects to start.

---

"But, Alice! I wanna go see _Sirius!_ I don't wanna go to the dorm!" Lily cried.

Alice glared, "I have no idea what's wrong with you, but when you get back to normal you will be glad that I stopped you from acting like this in public."

Lily glared right back at her, but Alice was able to drag her up to the dorm and lock the doors from the outside before leaving to find James.

---

"What?!" Sirius stared at James.

"Yeah, that's what I said." James replied.

"So, wait, Evans, for some unknown reason, has fallen in love with _me?!_" Sirius smirked, "So she _is_ a normal girl, after all."

James scowled, "A girl does not have to like _you_ to be normal. And Lily is perfectly fine. Well, not at the moment, really, but, normally, she is perfectly normal."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

James would've retorted, but at that moment, the door was thrown open by Alice, "You've gotta--Oh, wait. Does he know yet?" she asked, staring at Sirius.

James nodded.

"Okay, well, you _really_ have to help me. Lily is _out of control._"

Sirius snickered and James sighed, "How bad is it?"

"Oh, you know, she's just trying to destroy the door to our dorm. Nothing _important,_" she said sarcastically.

"Okay, we'll help."

James and Sirius followed Alice to the girls' staircase, but James muttered something before he and Sirius climbed up after her. The stairs, unlike usually, did not change into a slide.

Alice stopped and stared at them, "You can do that?"

They both scoffed, "Since second year."

Alice looked like she wanted to say something but just rolled her eyes, "Of course."

Alice preformed a charm to unlock the door and stepped into the room. "Oh. Merlin." Her eyes widened, "Lily, what did you do?!"

Lily grinned, "I decorated!" The walls were plastered with moving posters of Sirius with his name written all over everything else. "Isn't it great?"

Sirius let out a bark-like laugh, which drew Lily's attention to him.

"OH MY GOD! YOU BROUGHT _HIM_ HERE?! YAY!" Lily yelled. She stared at Sirius and grinned madly.

"Oh, shit," he said, his eyes widening. "She's _crazy!_"

"This still funny?" James asked rhetorically.

Sirius shook his head anyway and backed away from Lily.

Before Lily could do anything, they heard a voice from outside the door.

"Are James and Sirius in here?" Remus called.

"Uh, you can come in." Alice replied warily.

Remus walked into the room to a strange scene. Lily was staring at a scared looking Sirius while Alice stared at Lily, distressed, and James smirked at Sirius with a hint of jealousy in his eyes.

"So, uh, what'd I miss?"

"Oh, just the normal Lily-randomly-falling-in-love-with-Sirius stuff." Alice replied.

"What?!"

"That's what I said," Sirius whimpered. "And now she's going to kill me with that crazy smile!"

Remus stared, speechless, at the walls. "What on earth happened to her?"

"If we knew, we would've fixed it already." James said."Hi, Remus! Sirius is here! Did you know that? He's HERE! Isn't that just great?!" Lily said.

Remus stared at her, "We have to fix this. _Now._"

---

Later, they were all in the library, pouring over books, trying to find _something_ that would tell them what happened to Lily. Well, most of them were. Lily was obsessively looking through the official "Sirius Black Scrapbook" that Alice had summoned from the official "Sirius Black Fan Club" for her.

It was nearly midnight when James sighed unsuccessfully. "Has _anyone _found _anything?_"

They all, except for Lily, shook their heads.

"I don't know," Remus said. "Maybe it had something to do with what she was thinking of at the time."

James looked over at Lily, "Lily? Lily, we have to ask you something. Lily?"

She ignored him.

"Evans!" Sirius barked.

She looked up immediately.

"What were you thinking about just after we left the library yesterday?" James asked.

"How to make Sirius stop hating me," she said matter-of-factly.

Sirius had the shame to look sorry at that.

Remus sighed, "Okay, well that must've had something to do with it. What could it have been? And who would've done it?"

James' eyes narrowed immediately. "Snape," he spat out.

"I have seen him staring at her in Potions, it's kind of creepy." Alice said.

James turned to Remus. "Can I kill him _now?_" he asked.

"No, James. Killing people is _bad._"

"But look what he did to Lily!" he whined.

Lily's nose was an inch from the book's page, staring intently at the pictures on the page.

"Well . . . Can _I_ kill him?" Alice asked. She glanced at Lily, who was still engrossed in the scrapbook, not even noticing their conversation. "I want the _real_ Lily back."

"Sorry, but no murdering allowed. We don't even know if he did it, much less _what_ he did. It's useless making accusations about something we don't understand." Remus replied.

"So, what should we do?" Alice asked.

"Do you reckon we should take her to the Hospital Wing until she is semi-normal again?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know, maybe we should talk to Dumbledore." James suggested.

"That's probably the best thing we could do. After all, it is _Dumbledore._" Remus said confidently. "We'll go tomorrow."

---

"Hi Dumbles!" Lily screeched. "Look what I got!" She held up the scrapbook.

"Oh, _shut up, _Lily!" Alice said, but Dumbledore merely chuckled.

"I see there seems to be a bit of a problem with Ms. Evans."

"Well, she started acting like _this_ yesterday, but Friday night she seemed confused about something and said she was thinking things she normally wouldn't. None of us have any idea what's going on." Alice replied.

Dumbledore nodded slowly. "I see. It seems like it may be some sort of love potion or charm." He turned his x-ray-like stare on them. "I'm going to assume none of you did this to her."

"Why would I want her in love with _Sirius?!"_ was James' reply.

"Why would I want her in love with _me?!"_

"I just want _Lily_ back." Alice said sadly.

"I was," Remus glanced at Alice, "_away._"

Dumbledore nodded, "I just had to check."

"Is there anything you can do?" asked James.

Dumbledore shook his head, "I'm afraid not at least until we specifically know what's wrong with her. I think, until Ms. Evans is a bit more herself, she will be staying in the Hospital Wing."

Lily laughed. "That birdie's on fire!" she said, pointing at Fawkes.

"Yeah, that might be for the best." James said.

---

"Unbelievable!" Madame Pomfrey huffed angrily. "Someone cast the _Amore nei vostri pensieri _charm on her, it'll be at least a week before the effects wear off! What on earth were they thinking?"

"Will she be okay?" James asked nervously.

"Oh, except for the personality changes and the obsession with Mr. Black, she will be fine. She'll be back to normal by next week." Madame Pomfrey continued with her rant. "Who would've done this? There is never a guarantee as to who the obsession will be aimed towards. I highly doubt the intended boy was Mr. Black, he has enough people obsessed with him already."

"You know I can't deny that." Sirius said cheekily.

Madame Pomfrey rolled her eyes. "I want you all out within fifteen minutes. Got it?" she said before retreating to her office.

As soon as Madame Pomfrey was out of earshot, Lily said, "Alice, lemme use your wand! Oh, pretty please? The mean lady took mine!"

"What do you want to use it for?" Alice asked warily.

"Oh, just hand it over!"

Alice gave Lily her wand, ready to take it back as quickly as needed. But all Lily did was silently conjure a rubber duck with a noticeable likeness to Sirius before handing back Alice's wand.

"Okay, you guys can leave me on my deathbed now! Oh, the misery!"

"Lily, you're going to be fine. Stop being a drama queen." Alice said, rolling her eyes.

"We really do have to go, though." Remus said.

Lily waved energetically as they left, but fell asleep within five minutes. "Stupid mean lady's sleepy potions." she muttered before she closed her eyes.

_**Author's Note - **_Well, that's what happened. I wanted this chapter out way back on Friday, but my stupid dad made us go up to Maine and freeze to death all weekend even though he said we'd only stay one night, but whatever. Byebyes, and please review! Oh, and the charm is in Italian instead of Latin, it's easier to find an Italian translation.


	30. More trouble

**Author's Note - **I am sosososo sorry this is so late! I've been going through some tough times lately and I had a bit of writers block until I got inspired yesterday. Plus, school just ended Wednesday (yay!) so I'll have much more time for writing. :) Well, I hope you enjoy the chapter!  
Oh, before I forget, I am going to go back and put Sylvia and Mary into their classes. Let's just say they aren't mentioned much because they don't sit near them.  
I'll have them pop back in for next chapter.  
Also, I kinda forgot about Peter, so he'll be there, too.  
Back in chapter 28, I said they needed a chaser, yet I had all three chasers there and didn't really need one, so I've changed that to reserve chaser.  
Wow, I seem to be finding many mistakes. :/

_Disclaimer - _I do not own Harry Potter or anything related. I only created the plot and the OCs.

September 17th, 1977 & September 21st, 1977

_-x-_

_Lily waved energetically as they left, but fell asleep within five minutes. "Stupid mean lady's sleepy potions." she muttered before she closed her eyes._

_-x-_

When they went to visit Lily the next day, she was petting her rubber duck.

"Hi! It's sooo boring here!" Lily said. She stared at Sirius. "You brought _him_ again," she said in awe.

"Er, yup," Sirius said to Lily. To James he said, "This is really creepy."

"Deal with it," James replied coldly.

"What's your prob--"

"Just shut up already!" Alice interrupted.

"So, Lily," Remus said, trying to change the subject. "You should be back to normal by Friday."

Lily scrunched up her nose, "What's different about me? The mean lady just took me hostage."

"Oh, _nothing, _Lily. _Nothing_'s wrong with you." Remus said.

Lily, not catching his sarcasm, nodded happily.

"And why do you think Madame Pomfrey's mean?" he continued, ignoring James and Sirius glaring at each other and Alice glaring at them.

"Well, of course she's nice to _you._ I think she likes you cause you're a--" It was then that James snapped out of his evil glaring in time to cover Lily's mouth.

"Totally sexy guy!" James said loudly, taking the attention from Lily's almost-confession of Remus' secret.

This, of course, received sniggers from everyone else.

"Didn't know you rolled that way, mate," Sirius said, laughing.

"But, that's not what I was gonna say!" Lily pouted. "I was gonna say that he's a--" James' hand once again covered her mouth.

"Brazilian belly-dancer!" James covered again.

They laughed again, this time at Remus' expense.

Alice had a curious look on her face, though. "As funny as your comments are, James, I kind of want to know what Lily was going to say."

"No, you don't." James said.

Alice raised an eyebrow, "And you would know that?"

"Yup. I'm a mind reader." James said confidently, drawing attention away from Remus' desperate face.

Alice returned to glaring at him.

"Look, maybe I should just tell her." Remus said quietly.

"Moony, _don't._" Sirius said too quiet for Alice to hear.

"Tell me _what?_" Alice persisted.

"Look, I'll tell you later, but _not here_." Remus pleaded.

Alice sighed in defeat but nodded anyway.

Lily sighed loudly. "You guys have to leave soon. Mean lady's orders."

"See you later, Lily," James said.

"We'll be back tomorrow," Alice said.

Remus waved and Sirius winked playfully, causing Lily's face to flush.

"Oh, come on," James said, dragging a laughing Sirius away.

---

The next few days passed uneventfully. Eventually, it was Friday and Lily would be back to normal by nightfall.

They had just finished up their classes and were on their way to visit Lily for the last time before the charm wore off and she could leave the Hospital Wing.

However, in the hall after Double Potions, Severus approached James.

"Go on, guys. I can handle this git on my own." James murmured to his friends.

"But--" Alice started to protest.

"It's fine. I meet up with you guys in a few minutes." James insisted, hoping they would hear the undertone of the message. _'If I'm not back soon, get help.'_

"Well . . . okay, bye." Alice said reluctantly.

"See you in a few," James called after them.

When everyone else had left, Severus sneered.

"So, where's your precious Mudblood, Potter?" he asked, smirking knowingly. "I haven't seen her all week. Perhaps she _abandoned you,_" he sneered, awaiting James' reaction.

"Hate to burst your bubble--Well, no, actually I don't really mind--but Lily doesn't love you, even under your stupid charm."

"W-what? I mean, uh, what are you talking about?"

"She's been obsessed with _Sirius_ for the past week, prat. I guess your plan wasn't as foolproof as you though. Lily still hates you, just like she always has."

Severus' face contorted in anger, "This is all _your_ fault! _Sectumsempra!_"

Sword-like gashes cut into James' stomach. When he clutched his bleeding stomach, moaning in agony, Severus walked off with a satisfied smirk on his face.

James fell to the ground and watched as his world faded to black.

**Author's Note - **Hmmm…yup, I am gonna stop here. I like to leave you guys hanging some times. :) I will get another chapter out soon, though. It's just waaayyy too hot for me to be sitting here and writing but I didn't want to delay the chapter any longer. Sorry it's so short…  
Review? Please?


	31. Sucky short chapter

**Author's Note - **Okay, I got Reese's ice cream and Rascal Flatts songs blaring from my laptop's little speakers. I am SO ready to write! You must be so proud! xD

_Disclaimer - _I do not own Harry Potter or anything related. I only created the plot and the OCs.

September 21st, 1977

_-x-_

_James fell to the ground and watched as his world faded to black._

_-x-_

_"Is he going to be okay?"_

_"Why hasn't he woken up yet?"_

_"He lost a lot of blood. He'll be awake soon."_

James tried to recognize the voices as he faded in and out of consciousness. He was sure the first was Lily's and he could hear the panic in her voice. The second was Sirius', he was almost positive, but couldn't be completely sure. The last was obviously Madame Pomfrey, trying to calm everyone down.

He couldn't really remember what had happened, but he could tell he was in the Hospital Wing.

He desperately wanted to open his eyes, let them know he was awake, but no matter how hard he tried, they couldn't seem to open.

If he could just say one thing, just one thing, they could know he was okay.

The minutes passed by slowly as James tried over and over again to show in some form that he was awake.

It took extreme effort, but after a while James' eyes slowly fluttered open. However, he didn't see much as a mess of red hair immediately covered his view. He could feel Lily's arms tightly encircling his neck.

"Er, hi?" he said, his voice hoarse. "You know, Lily, as much as I'm loving this close contact, I sorta need to breathe."

Lily immediately pulled back, blushing scarlet. "Sorry," she said quietly. She stood back with Alice, Remus, and Sirius.

"I take it you're back to normal?"

"As normal as she can get, that is." Sirius said jokingly.

Just as Lily was about to retort back at Sirius, Madame Pomfrey walked over and said, "Finally, you're awake." She then turned her attention to everyone else, "You have five minutes and then you guys are out. Mr. Potter needs to rest."

James rolled his eyes as Madame Pomfrey walked back into her office. He turned his attention back to his friends, "Umm, what exactly happened?"

Sirius scowled, "Sniv--er, I mean, Snape," he corrected after receiving a dangerous looking glare from Lily. "He attacked you."

James nodded, remembering.

"Hey, where's Peter? I haven't seen him in ages," James said thoughtfully.

"He's been getting tutored a lot lately, he barely has any free time anymore," Remus replied.

"Poor Peter." James paused, "Er, how long was I out of it?"

"It's late Friday."

Madame Pomfrey came over, "Out, now! Back to your common room, it's almost curfew."

They all said goodbye and hurried back to the common room.

"Hey, when can _I _leave?" James said before she retreated to her office.

"When I _say_ you can leave, Mr. Potter," was all she said.

James scowled, but settle down to get to sleep.

_I'm really getting sick of the Hospital Wing. I tend to be here a lot more than normal..._

_Stupid Snape._

---

"Hi, Lily. Hi, Alice," Sylvia said when they entered their room. "Lily, are you okay? You were in the Hospital Wing all week!"

"Yeah, stupid charm by stupid Snape had me acting a _little-_" Alice scoffed at her under-exageration "-different." Lily replied. "How have you been? Oh, and where are Erin and Mary?"

"I've been fine, just really busy. I think Erin and Mary are still in the common room. Either that or they've snuck out to go to the library again."

"Why do they go to the library so much?" Alice wondered.

"I think they are trying to find proof to tell their parents to convince them to let them stay at the castle," she said sadly. "I really hope they don't have to go."

"Hogwarts is the safest place to be right now! Taking them out of school would be endangering them even more than they already are!" Lily said.

Sylvia shrugged, "That's what they're trying to tell thier parents. But they just won't listen."

Alice sighed, "I really hate war." Suddenly her frown turned into a smile, "Frank sent me a letter this morning!"

"Ooh, really? What did it say?" Sylvia said, immediately excited.

The girls continued to look over the letter late until the night. By the time they fell asleep, Erin and Mary still hadn't returned.

**Author's Note - **The sucky shortness of this chapter can only be explained by lack of sleep and writer's block. Sorry for the lame excuses. :(  
The next chapter will be (hopefully) better and it should be posted soon. Just not, like, _really_ soon. But in the next few days.  
Hey, check out my profile for a link to a blog I made where I will be posting when I update and super-secret-sneak-peeks. :)  
Review, please? Even for a sucky chapter like this?


	32. Fate of the future

**ATTENTION:**_ The fate of my writing future depends on you reading this so PLEASE don't close this!_

_**Author's Note - **_This is honestly breaking my heart saying this:

I am taking a break from this story. A big break. No, not totally giving it up, per se. But, well, definitely taking a few months off…

I am REALLY sorry, I honestly am. But this is probably the worst writers block I've had EVER.

I know I'm probably going to get a lot of mad/sad reviews from this "chapter," but I really am sorry.

This story is holding zero inspiration for me at the moment.

On a brighter note (kind of) I am working on a one-shot (for now, depending on what you guys think) that I really like and I hope you will too.

It's Lily&James (obviously) and I'm really liking it so far. And… well, I think it has more potential than this story (just at the moment, who knows what'll happen when my writer's block leaves) and I'm thinking of continuing it and doing another Lily and James get together story. It has a totally different plot and I really hope you guys will like it, even if you don't want me to continue and I just keep it as a one-shot.

Now, this is the important part: do you think that I should continue the one-shot and write it as another story?

Anyone who votes, no matter what it is, will get a sneak preview of the one-shot part that's already mostly written.

If you don't have an account, please just leave an anonymous review. Your opinion truly matters.

Please, please, please tell me what you think in a review!

I won't be mad if you flip out at me for dropping this story temporarily so please be honest with me.

Well, that's it for now. :/

xoxoxo

FaithfulHPReader


	33. I need you new additions

So, it's been over a year, but I've come to a decision. I'm starting from the beginning and rewriting this. The basic plot will remain the same, but a lot of things will be different so it will be worth it to read the new version. I spent the better part of two hours quickly reading through and nitpicking every chapter and will repeat this process regularly before beginning the actual stages of writing. I've got a basic plan for the changes and I'll work from there once it's rewritten. So I guess I'm testing how many people still have this on alert and are willing to answer a few questions for me.

One, would you be interesting in reading the new version of this story?

Two, please name a few things that you would like me to change when this is rewritten. While I already have my own list, I will take your thoughts into consideration. These ideas can be specific (character detail, conversations, lines, etc.) or an overall thing (such as a specific plot line).

Three, please name a few things that you really want to be in the new version. This could be a favorite line, plot line, or anything else for that matter. Your input is essential.

Four, should I make the new version on a whole new story thing, or just delete and replace the chapters of this one as I go?

Five, should I change the title? I've got a few ideas, but feel free to leave your own suggestion. If your title is chosen, you will be given recognition in the first chapter.

I know it seems like it's been forever. I feel like I was so young when I began this story and I bet you feel like you were young when you read it, but please don't give up on it now. Anyway, thanks so much for reading this and I would love to hear back from you. I'm going to actually begin the writing process just after Christmas (I'm hopefully getting a laptop, so that should help!), so you have until then to get your input in. If you don't respond, I can't be blamed for completely cutting out your favorite things about the story. Also, since I already have a basic plan, not all of your ideas with be able to work with the new version, but I will try my best.

I love you guys so much. (:

Updates:

Please check out the poll relating to the rewriting of this story on my profile.

I'll be getting a blog for you guys to follow once I actually begin writing and will include sneak peaks and the like on it, so I'll alert you when that's up.

New question up there ^^. Check it out.

Again, I really do love you guys. (:


End file.
